


When Two Lives Collide

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Domestic Violence, Small Smut, Teen Angst, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the new kid, and Castiel is the popular guy at school. Dean assumes what everyone does about Castiel, but is that really the case?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a prompt on Tumblr and I decided to make it a full blown fic! I'll update when I can  
> here's the post it came from here

Dean had his hands shoved into the pockets of his hand-me-down leather jacket as he stood up at the front of the class. A smirk was on his face as he looked over the students, and he saw a couple raised eyebrows, a few rolled eyes, and a couple swoons. This only made him smirk more as the teacher introduced him to the class. 

“Class, this is Dean Winchester. He’s new, so treat him with respect. Dean, you have anything to say about yourself?” Ms. Milton gave him a big smile, and he spewed off the same thing he said at every new school.  
“I like classic cars, classic rock, and some good ol’ pie.” He said, grinning over at the class. Ms. Milton just rolled her eyes at him, pointing to an empty table at the back of the class. A few minutes into class, Dean began tapping his pen on his desk, but before he had the chance to see if anyone had started to become annoyed by it someone walked into the classroom. Dean ignored it after hearing the appreciative catcalls from some of the males. It only meant one thing: whoever walked in was very popular, and definitely not someone he was interested in meeting. That is, until they took the seat next to Dean at the empty table and Dean turned his head to look at the kid. Dean didn’t know what he was expecting, but he definitely wasn’t expecting that. He wasn’t expecting to see a guy with messy, dark sex hair on his head and sharp blue eyes that seemed to pierce into Dean’s very soul. The kid was wearing a button down with a loose tie, and normally Dean would think it too formal but damn did the kid pull it off. “You must be new.” The voice that flowed from the kid’s mouth made Dean shudder discreetly. A voice like that shouldn’t be legal. “My name is Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you.” Dean nodded in acknowledgment, though he didn’t trust his voice to work just yet. When he finally became confident enough to speak, he did. “Dean Winchester. Yeah, I’m new.” He paused for a moment, glancing up at Ms. Milton as the lesson went on. “Castiel…angel of Thursday?” he muttered. Castiel looked stunned. “No one has ever gotten that. But yes, I was named after Castiel the angel. My father is a Pastor…” Castiel trailed off as a paper ball was thrown at him from a few desks over. The kid sitting there was also overdressed to be in school, wearing a black button up and a red silk tie. From what Dean could see, the kid could use a shave and definitely wouldn’t have much hair when he was older; his hairline had already started receding.  
Castiel picked up the ball with graceful fingers, and Dean couldn’t help but think a few bad things about him. Fuck, he’d just met this kid, he shouldn’t be thinking like this at all! When the other opened the paper ball, Dean looked over at the writing. It was talking about some party, and Castiel smirked lightly before glancing to Dean, who looked away quickly at being caught reading it. From the corner of his eye he saw Castiel write something, but before he could read what it was it was thrown back to the kid with the red silk tie. “So, party?” Dean asked, leaning over slightly so Castiel could hear him. “Yes. If you want to come, you can. It’s an open party, anyone is welcome…” Castiel said, slightly awkwardly. It made Dean grin.  
“I’m up for it. Are you going, Cas?” Dean asked innocently. “Most likely. If not for myself then to make sure my brother gets home alright, because it’s likely he will go.” Castiel looked down at his notebook, showing that he wanted to stop talking. Dean wouldn’t allow that though. “You got a brother?” He asked, leaning over again. “Three. Michael, Luc, and Gabriel. Gabriel’s a senior, and Michael’s in college. Luc should be, but…well, he’s not.” Castiel said, glancing up at Dean. “You?” “Just my little brother Sammy. He’s a freshman, and tall as fuck. But the kid’s a genius. Wants to go to Stanford and stuff.” Dean said with a smile. Castiel just nodded and turned back to his notebook, and this time Dean let him. At the end of class, Dean sighed with relief as the bell rang. Finally, he can go to a class he’ll enjoy…english. Yeah, he had the whole “tough guy” thing down, but he had a weakness for _The Odyssey_. When he got up he saw Castiel being patted on the back and a group of people following him out and laughing. It looked like Dean’s first assessment was partially true…the kid was popular, and if his looks were anything to go by, it made sense why. Well, Dean would see him around. Maybe he’d catch him after school and Dean could bug him again. This made Dean smile, and for now he settled with heading down the hallway. 

\---

The day passed by pretty normally for a first day; he met a few people, liked even fewer. He still wanted to see if he could catch Castiel after school, see if he could get details for the party. It’d be fun to go, since Castiel said he’d be going...and also, if Dean was there, he could make sure his brother wouldn’t go, or if he did go he was safe. Though Dean doubted he’d go unless someone he met dragged him though. Sam wasn’t exactly the party type. He was the study-research kind. He was the type of kid who could get wifi anywhere because he knew how to hack the motel wifi without paying for it. So, Dean wouldn’t expect him to be there unless dragged. Which was nice, it meant he didn’t have to worry about his kid brother and could do whatever. Dean made his way out to the parking lot, looking around for Sam as he headed to the Impala on the other side of the apartment. Dean would probably beat him to it, and have to wait for him but he was okay with it. As he reached it, he saw Castiel heading to the car next to the Impala. Dean had parked next to the car because...well, how could he not park his badass ‘67 Impala next to a good-looking ‘77 Bel Air? “Nice wheels.” He said, smirking as Castiel jumped slightly. “Oh...yeah. It’s not mine, it’s Gabriel’s.” He said, looking at Dean. “It’s Dean, right?” He asked, and seemed to let out a relieved breath as Dean nodded. “You remembered, good. Anyways, you mentioned a party. I was thinking about going, you don’t happen to have the details, do you?” He asked, grinning at the other. Castiel nodded, and pulled out a pen and paper from his bag. “Yeah, I do.” He said, and wrote them down. “This address. I guess I’ll see you there then, Gabriel plans to go to the party.” “Alright then, so I’ll see you there.” Dean said as he shoved the paper into his pocket and looked over at the school, feeling relieved as he saw Sam come out, talking to someone. “Finally.” He muttered under his breath. Castiel gave him a quizzical look. “What?” He asked as he looked at Dean. “Nothing, just glad my brother’s coming out. Kid takes forever.” Dean said, looking back at Castiel. “Once he gets his ass over here, we’re heading out. So...I’ll see you at the party then.” “Yes, I’ll see you there too.” Castiel told Dean as he looked around, and Dean guessed he was looking for his brother. Sam smiled as he walked up to Dean. “Hey, ready to go?” He asked, opening the car door of the Impala and shoving his bag in. “I’ve been waitin’ on you, Sammy.” Dean chuckled as he headed around to the driver’s side. He waved to Castiel before getting in. “See ya, Cas.” He said, then climbed in to ask Sam about his day at school. 

\---

Four hours later and here Dean was, walking into a stranger’s home where there was already several teens, though it looked like the party was still getting started. Which was fine, the earlier he got to the party the earlier he could go back home and make sure Sam was studying like he was supposed to be. Dean grabbed a drink and looked around, searching for someone who didn’t seem to be there yet. He’d show up though, he said he would. But for now, Dean decided to sit on the couch, which was pretty empty at this point. He didn’t know anyone at this party, he’d barely been in town for two days and in school for one. So, he sat quietly and waited for someone he did know to show up so he could talk to them. An hour dragged on before anyone Dean knew showed up. He smiled at the guy that came up to him. "Henrikson! Nice to see you here. I thought I was all alone." Dean greeted, getting a laugh from the other. "Nah man, though I'm not promising to stick. No one else I know is here yet, and you seem pretty cool so I figured I'd stick with you." Henrikson said, taking a swig of his beer. Dean nodded. "Yeah, I'm waiting for more people to show up. Everyone here so far looks like...well, not my type of people, you know?" Henrikson nodded. "Yeah." He said, then they slipped into a nice conversation for awhile until one of Henrikson's friends showed up and he went with them, leaving Dean alone. He sipped his beer quietly, occasionally winking flirtatiously at a girl, though none really held his interest long enough for him to go try to make conversation. He was still looking for just one person, and that person hadn't shown up yet. Yet. He'd be there. Castiel said he'd be there. Dean took another swig of his beer and closed his eyes, trying to think of what he could do to pass the time. After about ten minutes, he cracked his eyes as he heard a loud catcall from the door and several guys cheer. Dean raised an eyebrow at the newcomer. He was a bit short, had light brown hair and a candy bar in his hand. Behind him stood a blonde kid who was clearly older, but not by too much. And then behind him....Dean's lips quirked up, and he looked away to pretend he hadn't noticed Castiel come inside. He kept his spot at the couch and closed his eyes again. Not long after someone placed their hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Castiel staring back at him. "Hey, how's it going?" He grinned as he saw the dark haired teen smile back at him and take the empty spot on the couch next to him. "Hello Dean." He said. "It's going fine, and how about you?" Damn, Dean could listen to him talk all night. What a voice. "I'm doing good Cas." Dean told him, then paused as Castiel gave him a look. "What?" "You called me Cas." Castiel stated simply, and nothing else. "Shit, sorry. Castiel." He corrected himself, and he smirked a bit as Castiel chuckled lowly. "It's okay. I like it. It's better than Cassy." It was Dean's turn to chuckle this time. "My brothers and my friends call me that." Dean nodded. "Yeah, I've just got Dean so....and speaking of, why aren't you with your friends? Pretty clear you're well liked and everything. But instead of being with them you choose to spend your time with the loser new kid." To say Dean was curious was an understatement. He'd expected to come here and see Castiel, but not talk to him. He figured he'd be off with the rest of the cool kids here, which at the moment Dean could see they had the shorter kid who came with Castiel by his ankles doing a keg stand. Castiel gave Dean another look. "You're not a loser...well, so far from what I can tell you're not a loser. Plus hanging out with you is much better than hanging out with those two...." He said, looking to the kids he came in with. "Brothers?" He asked, and nodded when Castiel confirmed it. "Yeah, mine's at home studying. He's trying to catch up and stuff, though I don't see why he bothers. We won't be here very long anyways." The last part came out a bit bitterly, and Dean looked down at the floor. "I'm assuming you move around a lot. Where are you from originally?" Castiel asked. He was a bit stunned. No one had actually taken the time to ask questions like that, or if they did and wanted to get close Dean broke things off with them. This time though...Dean actually wanted to answer, and hopefully get closer. "Lawrence, Kansas. I've only been there a couple times since I was four..." He looked down a bit somberly. He didn't want to talk about that with someone he'd just met a few hours ago and definitely not in the middle of a party. Or really ever. Heart-to-hearts were not his thing. "Oh. Is it nice there?" Dean was relieved Castiel hadn't prodded like people normally did and ask what happened. "Yeah, it's really nice. I love it there honestly, but I also love traveling too. Though it makes it hard to keep up relationships. I have a few friends a couple towns over, but two of them are adults and the other two are...well, Jo's a nice girl but lemme tell ya, you don't wanna make her mad. She'll make sure to show you her whole knife collection close up and personal. Ash on the other hand is a pure genius and is great with computers, plans to go to MIT and everything but...well I'm pretty sure he's also stoned half the time. That's pretty much it on long lasting friends." Dean looked up and his eyes met Castiel’s unblinking ones. “They sound like good friends, despite their flaws." Castiel said, and Dean scoffed. "You don't even know them..." "They must be pretty good friends if they were the first people you decided to mention when the subject of friends came up." Dean nodded. "Yeah, you have a point." He mumbled, and looked down at the beer in his hand. "Honestly, I don't have many friends myself." Dean's head snapped up and gave him a disbelieving look, which Castiel just smirked at. "People may like me and hang out with me, but honestly, I can only count a few of them as my friends. My real friends consist of my friend Balthazar and....well, my brothers, just I don't think that counts." He explained. "Everyone just likes me for my family, they don't even really know me...." "I'd like to get to know you." It slipped from Dean's mouth before he could stop it. "I mean, you're one of the few people who's been nice to me, and you're the only one so far who's actually sat down and had a real conversation with me. Which I liked." Castiel smiled a bit. "I'd like that. To get to know you and you getting to know me." That made Dean grin wildly. "Great. How about we start tomorrow after school? I've heard there's a nice diner in town with some good pie, I was looking to try it out." When Castiel nodded in agreement, Dean stood up. "Sorry to cut this short, but I've gotta get home and make sure my pain in the ass brother is doing alright. I'll see you tomorrow?" When the other nodded once more, Dean pulled a marker from his pocket and grabbed Castiel's hand, writing his number on it. "Give me a call anytime." He said with a wink before heading out the door.


	2. Can't Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little show of Dean's homelife, which isn't all that pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Dean flipped off the TV as he got home, sighing as he took in the sight of his father passed out drunk on the couch...not surprising. He didn’t bother trying to wake him up and instead went straight to Sam’s room, looking in to make sure he was doing his homework.   
“Heya, Sammy.” He said, smirking as Sam jumped. He wasn’t exactly quiet coming in, but he figured that the kid was so engrossed in his work he didn’t notice. “How’s your homework comin’ along?”   
“It’s fine, Dean. Maybe you should do your own?” Sam said, turning in his chair as Dean shook his head.   
“Nah, got better things to do. Also be careful going out to the living room, Dad’s out there.” He said, nudging at some unpacked boxes by Sam’s door. “Do your homework, I’m gonna finish unpacking.” He told the floppy-haired boy and turned around before Sam could argue, making his way to where most of the unpacked boxes were. They didn’t have many at all, but they did have some. It’d take at least an hour to get everything unpacked and situated, maybe less if Dean went fast enough.   
Usually most of this stuff was in storage, but since they’d decided to rent an apartment that Sam and him could live in for the next few months while their Dad worked, they brought some of it out. Most of it was still there though, which Dean understood. They couldn’t bring it all.   
Some of this stuff Dean hadn’t seen in years, and he smiled as he pulled things out of their respective boxes. He laughed a bit in excitement as he found his old record player and his case of various old records. “Yes! Been looking everywhere for this...” He said, setting it up and placing one of his Led Zeppelin records on it, turning down the volume before turning back to the boxes.   
After a couple of hours he was mostly done (only mostly because he kept getting distracted and kept having to run things to Sam’s room), so Dean smiled. That was enough work for tonight. But he still couldn’t sleep, he could never sleep, so after making sure Sam was in bed he decided to do the one thing he hated doing...homework. He wrinkled his nose at the papers, but he didn’t have anything else to do at the moment and he might as well get it done.   
After sifting through his assignments he pulled out his English first. It was the class he liked best, so he figured he’d start with that and whatever else didn’t get done he didn’t care about. Dean smiled as he pulled out the book the class was reading. Kurt Vonnegut, Slaughterhouse-Five. He’d read it a million times, it was his favorite. This only made the class much sweeter.   
He only made it through half a chapter before he heard the TV turn on again, and he groaned. That only meant one thing: John Winchester was awake. He’d turn up his record player, but he didn’t want the other to hear and get annoyed, causing him to come down the hallway and yell at him, or worse. So he turned it off altogether before tiptoeing from his room to go check on Sam.   
Once he was sure Sam was still asleep in bed, he started back towards his room, but it didn’t go as planned. “Dean? What the hell are you doing up?” He heard John call after him, causing him to wince and look towards Sam’s room.   
“Homework, Dad.” Dean said, then he heard a bout of laughter from John.  
“Homework? Since when do you do homework?” John chortled, and Dean felt anger rising in him.   
“When I have nothing else to do. I mean, I could do more unpacking, but I already did most of it. What do you expect me to do?”   
“Go to bed.” John said, a little bitterly. “But before you go, just wanna let ya know I’m leaving in the morning. Got that job I was tellin’ ya about. Not sure when I’ll be back. I’ll probably be leaving before you guys get up. Make sure Sam gets to school okay.”   
Dean ran a hand over his face. Sure, their dad leaving unannounced before they got up was normal, but their dad telling him what to do when it came to Sam? “Dad, I know. I’ve been doing this since I started school.” He spat out, and turned around to head back to his room.   
“Don’t take that tone with me boy!” Dean looked back to see his dad now standing up and looking at him angrily. He could back out now, but there were some things Dean needed to get out.  
“Well it’s true! I’ve been the one taking care of Sammy, not you. You know, that’s supposed to be your job, not mine. You’re supposed to be the one who feeds him and clothes him, but you don’t. Instead you go off for months on a job and come back with barely any money because you spend it all on booze!” Dean countered angrily, and he could see John’s hands curling into fists.   
“I’ve been taking as good of care of you and Sammy as I can--”  
“If that were true, then you’d be here!” Dean yelled. “But you’re not! You say you need the jobs you get, but who’s always here to pay the bills? Who’s the one putting food on the table? It sure as hell ain’t you!”   
“Go to bed, Dean!” John screamed back. “You have no right to talk to me like that!”   
“I have plenty of a right to talk to you like that! You’ve been the same way for the last...hell, fourteen, fifteen years! You’ve been gone, you’ve been drunk, I’ve been the one taking care of you and Sammy because you won’t step up and be a Dad. You’ve been this way ever since Mom died, and you always look like you’re hoping she’ll walk in the door one day. Guess what Dad, she’s not coming back! You need to accept that like I have!” Dean screeched.  
One moment he was standing there angrily, and then next he was clutching his face with his dad standing over him with a raised fist. It wasn’t the first time his dad hit him, but this is the first time Dean actually gave him a real reason to. The air was heavy between them, and Dean just looked up at John with defiant eyes for as long as he could before he dropped them to the floor. When John moved away, Dean stood up and headed to his room. He’d been out of line and he knew it, but sometimes he hated it. Always the perfect soldier.   
Twenty minutes later his door creaked open, and for some reason he hoped it was his dad coming to apologize. Instead it was Sam, standing in the doorway with a somber look on his face. Dean quietly beckoned him in, and Sam sat on the bed next to him. They sat there silently for a while, Dean’s face swelling up and starting to discolor slightly. After some time Sam opened his mouth to speak.   
“Dean--”   
“Sam, just don’t.” Dean mumbled, though there was little venom in his words. He couldn’t be mad at Sam. Especially not when the dork was pulling Dean into a hug he didn’t even know he needed.   
Dean was supposed to be the strong one. He was supposed to be the one to comfort Sammy. He hated that their roles were reversed, but in a moment of weakness Dean let Sam comfort him.   
They fell asleep against each other, and when Dean’s alarm clock went off he opened his eyes. Well, one of them. The other was swollen shut from the night before. He didn’t want to go to school, but he had to drive Sam. Plus there was the added bonus of Castiel. He didn’t particularly want the other to see him like this, but he promised to hang out with him tomorrow and get to know him.   
“C’mon Sam, get up. Don’t wanna be late for school, do ya?” He grumbled out as he pried his younger brother from him, getting up.   
Dean had slept in yesterday’s clothes, so he felt uncomfortable in his jeans and his green button down was wrinkled. He threw it off as Sam left the room, and he rummaged around in an unpacked box of his clothes. He’d finish unpacking later tonight when he got back from his hangout with Castiel.   
Castiel. Dean smiled as he pulled on a grey Henley he found in his box and pulled out a pair of ripped, oily jeans. He didn’t have time to find a cleaner pair, so he shucked off yesterday’s and pulled the new ones on. When he got out to the kitchen, he found that his dad had indeed left before they got up.   
Dean pulled out a pan and some bread, the butter, and cheese slices. Grilled cheese for breakfast because it was easy and they didn't have much else in the house. "Hurry up Sam, I'm making breakfast!" He called out as he heard the shower turn on.  
Moments after he finished up both of their food Sam came out with wet hair and a hastily thrown-on shirt. "Fix your shirt Sam. Did you get your homework?" He asked, handing Sam a plate and starting on his own food.   
"I packed it up last night, it's waiting in my backpack in my room. Did you do any of your homework?" Sam countered, raising an eyebrow.   
"I read a bit of what I was supposed to read." Dean said defensively. "Didn't get a chance to get to the rest of it." He didn't mention what caused him not to finish it, and when Sam looked like he was about to start a conversation Dean just finished his food quickly and left the room to grab his bag. He paused as he heard a knock at the door, and sighed. Who the hell was here at seven am?   
Dean opened the door to find a kid waiting there. He was shorter than both him and Sam, and Dean just raised an eyebrow at him. "Can I help you?" He asked, and saw the kid swallow nervously.   
"Is this where John Winchester lives? I was told he just moved here--"   
"Sorry kid, you're outta luck. He left town on a job probably an hour or two ago. Who are you?"   
"Uh, I'm Adam Milligan. I'm his son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Cotton Candy fluffy and sweet but you can blame my Beta reader Rachael (fandoms-snuggled-in-jumpers.tumblr.com) for the feels in this and yes I know I made a pretty low blow and I hate myself for it now let me go cry and write fluff


	3. A Twist in the Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter isn't as fluffy as promised but I didn't wanna make it too long. Already working on the next chapter, should have it up in 3 days max.

It takes a moment for Dean to be able to speak again. Son? But he and Sam were his sons. How did this kid even find them? They’d lived here a total of two days! “You’re what?” Dean demands, needing answers.   
“I-I’m his son. My mother passed away about a month ago, and I was put into Foster Care. His name is on my birth certificate, and I ran away from my home because...” The kid trailed off, and he shuffled his feet. “How long will he be out of town?” He asked Dean, giving him the same puppy-eyed look Sam gave him countless times. And he was a sucker for it.   
“We don’t know. He leaves like this all the time. Come in. I gotta drive Sammy to school, afterwards I’ll head back here and we’ll give him a call, alright?” He said, stepping back.  
“Dean?” Sam called through the house. “Who is it?” Dean sighed. “Wait here.” He muttered and walked to Sam’s room, where he was.   
“There’s this kid, Adam Milligan...he’s claiming to be Dad’s son, our brother. He doesn’t...I’m gonna take you to school and I’m gonna come back and give Dad a call, okay? After school I’ll pick you up but then I’m gonna leave you for a bit, I promised to hang out with this kid Cas...” He explained, then looked Sam over. “We gotta go, so are you ready?”   
At Sam’s nod Dean turned around. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes kid, don’t touch anything. You can watch TV if you want.” Dean told him, watching as Sam waved. “Also, this is Sam, my brother. Sam, Adam. We gotta go, hurry your ass up.” He said as he headed out the door to the Impala.   
About twenty-five minutes later he walked back through the apartment door again. He saw Adam look up from the couch. “Alright, we’ll give my dad a call.” He said, sitting down. As he pulled out his phone he noted Adam giving him a strange look. “What?” He asked.   
“You’ve got a bruise on your face.” Adam said, pointing. Dean just turned away. He’d actually forgotten about it. It explained why his face ached.   
“Yeah, so?” He said a little bitterly as he dialed the phone. Adam looked down at his lap, and Dean sighed. “Not mad at you...just having a bad day.” He said, tapping his fingers on his knee. The phone kept ringing and ringing until it went to voicemail. Great.   
“So?” Adam asked as Dean hung up.   
“Went to voicemail. We’ll have to try again later. Now tell me what happened and why you’re here.” 

\---

After gaining some more knowledge of why Adam suddenly showed up, Dean sat next to the kid as they watched TV. Turns out Adam’s foster home wasn’t treating him very good, and he decided to just get his father to sign a paper that made him his guardian. Dean agreed that if they couldn’t get ahold of Dad or if he refused, he’d sign the paper. He even offered to let Adam stay here with them, but the kid said he already had a motel room. Dean just nodded and left the invite out there.   
He looked down as his phone buzzed, hoping it was his dad, but his heart picked up when he saw it wasn’t. Who was texting him?   
When he opened the text, his eyes widened. 

Dean, why weren’t you in class? Why aren’t you in school? Are we still hanging out later?   
Received: 10:56am  
This is Castiel, by the way.  
Received: 10:56am

“Shit.” He muttered under his breath.   
“What?” Adam said, hearing him   
“Hmm? It’s nothing. Hey, are you okay to hang out with Sam tonight? I promised someone we’d hang out after school. I can leave money for food if you guys need it....” Dean said, and he smiled at Adam’s nod. “Good. Thanks.” He said, sitting back more. 

Something came up, had to stay home. I’m still good for tonight though.   
Sent: 11:00am

He looked over at Adam for a moment. “Hungry?” He asked, standing up and grabbing his keys. “We can go to Mcdonalds or something for lunch if you’re up for it, or I can bring you something back.”   
Adam shook his head. “Uh, can you just bring me back a couple chicken Mcdoubles? I might take a nap after I eat...” He punctuated his sentence with a yawn, and Dean nodded.   
“I’ll be back soon.” He said, walking out the door. 

\---

Once he’d come back, they ate together and he continued watching TV while Adam went to sleep in his room. Dean had insisted he sleep there, because Dean could take the couch. He’d tell Sam about what happened on the way home, or later tonight after his...well, he didn’t want to say date. They were just hanging out. That’s what he kept telling himself as he drove back to the school to pick up Sam and Cas.   
They’d agreed that Dean would drive them to the diner, then they’d find something to do after that. When he pulled up to the school, he parked once again next to Gabe’s car. Of course he was early. Dean smirked, turning up his radio as Back in Black started leaking from the speakers. He laid down across the bench seat and closed his seat, tapping his foot to the beat and playing an air-guitar.   
Three ACDC songs later, Dean forgot where he even was, which made someone gently knocking on the side of the Impala startling. He jumped from his spot, his face going a bit red as he saw Cas standing outside the passenger window. “Hey, Cas.” He greeted, sitting up completely and turning down the radio. “Uh, sorry, kinda got lost in the moment. You can get in.” Dean placed his hands on the steering wheel, looking out the windshield as he kept his eyes peeled for Sam.   
“It’s fine.” The other said, waving to a couple jocks as they passed by. “Sorry I startled you.” He apologized, getting in. “I saw your brother in the hallway, he should be coming out momentarily.” Cas got in the front seat of the Impala,   
“Alright.” Dean said, glancing over at the dark-haired boy. “So how was your day?” He asked, trying to start a conversation.   
“It was alright. The football meeting went well, for once. Usually everyone’s too loud.” Cas told him, shoving his bag to the floor of the Impala.   
“Football? You’re in sports?” The kid didn’t look like a sports person. Today he had on a waistcoat and another button up.   
“Captain of the team.” Cas said, though he didn’t sound too proud of the title. Before he could ask, the door to the backseat opened up.   
“Hey, Sammy.” He greeted with a smile. “How was school?”   
“Good, very good. I’m starting to make a few friends, and the classes are super easy.” Sam answered. “How was home?”   
Dean started the car back up, driving out of his spot. “Fine. Couldn’t get ahold of Dad though. And be quiet as you walk in, Adam’s sleeping in my room.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cas’ brow furrow in confusion, but noted he didn’t say anything.   
“Got it.” Sam said, putting in his headphones.   
Dean scoffed. “Kid’s addicted to that thing. Doesn’t know what GOOD MUSIC IS.” He yelled the last part of his sentence, laughing loudly as Sam flipped him off. Cas laughed next to him.   
“You and your brother are...different. It’s nice.” Cas said, causing Dean’s smile to fade just slightly but not disappear.   
“What, you and your family aren’t like this?” Dean asked.   
“Not usually. There’s too much fighting for fun.” Cas said, looking out the window. Dean just gave him a sympathetic look and turned up the radio some.   
“If you don’t like the music, you can turn it off.” He said, then drove in silence, save for the music and the deep sound of Dean’s occasional humming. When they reached the apartment building, he pulled up to it and parked. “Get out Sammy.” He said, turning down the radio again.   
“Yeah yeah, I’m going. What’s for dinner?” Sam asked, collecting his things.   
“I left money for you and Adam to go out to the Subway down the road.” Dean said. “Remember to be quiet; kid’s been travelling for a while, needs his rest.”   
“Yeah, I know. See ya jerk.”   
“Bitch!” Dean called out as Sam got out, then placed the car back in drive and started heading towards the diner. When he glanced over at Cas, he noticed he had a slightly confused look on his face. “Uh, Adam’s this kid who showed up at our door this morning. Says he’s our Dad’s kid, which I believe...he has the same damn kicked-puppy look as Sam does. We can’t get ahold of our Dad though.”   
“Couldn’t you wait until your father returned home?” Cas asked, and Dean scoffed.   
“Nah, Dad’s busy. He’s got work to do, he won’t be home for probably a couple weeks, maybe a month. We move around a lot, but you already know that. But yeah, that’s why I didn’t go to school today.” Dean leaned his arm on the open window of the Impala, looking out at the road.   
“Oh. I thought it had something to do with the bruise on your face.” Cas said simply, though there was a slight hesitation in his voice, like he’d considered not saying it.   
Dean didn’t say anything about the bruise on his face; in fact, he’d completely forgotten about it before he left. “Have you ever been to this diner before?” He asked instead, ignoring how Cas slumped a little in his seat.   
“Once, a while ago. We don’t go out often.” He answered, letting Dean change the subject.   
“They got any pie?” Dean asked, smiling a little as he looked over at Cas. He already knew the answer, though, remembering their conversation from yesterday.   
“I believe they do.” Cas said, smiling back.   
This was already starting off to be good.


	4. Piano Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a date. Of course it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff you've been waiting for.

Once they were seated in the diner, Dean smiled. The place was nice, and he loved it just like he liked the other diners he’d come across in all the towns he’d been in. He had an eye for diners, at least that’s what Sam always told him.  
He looked across the table at Cas, looking down at his menu. “Got any idea what you want?” He asked, smiling just a bit when Cas gave his menu a confused look.  
“They have a lot of choices. I don’t know what’s good and what’s not.” He said, narrowing his eyes at the menu. Dean chuckled at that, opening his own.  
“I don’t know, their burger section looks good--”  
“Burger section?” was Cas’ immediate response, and he quickly flipped through the menu to find it.  
Dean laughed heartily, turning a couple heads. “So I take it you’re a burger fan?”  
“They make me....very happy.” He chimed, his lips quirking into a small smile.  
“I can tell...” Dean beamed fondly, picking out which burger he wanted as the waitress came over to their table.  
Once they’d ordered and their menus were taken, Dean placed his chin in his hand. “So, we’re supposed to be getting to know each other. Tell me something about you I don’t know.” He said.  
Cas paused, his eyes glazing over as he thought about an answer. “Well, the first thing that comes to mind is...I have a couple tattoos. I was drunk one night with my friend Balthazar, and we ended up going out and getting some tattoos. It’s nothing bad, I actually like them, but my parents’ would kill me if they found out.”  
Dean smirked, leaning back. “Show me. I need proof.” He said, smiling wider as he noticed a slight blush on Cas’ cheeks.  
“I can’t.” He gulped. “Not here.”  
“What, are they on your ass or somethin’?”  
Cas chuckled and shook his head. “No, but still. Maybe I’ll show you later.”  
Dean leaned forward again and unbuttoned the buttons on his Henley and pulled it over until his own tattoo was visible for Cas to see. When the other had looked for a few moments Dean redid the buttons and smirked. “I showed you mine. Better show me yours later.”  
Cas just smirked and looked down, blushing again. Dammit, how could someone be that sexy AND that cute? “Alright, so since I said something, tell me what your tattoo means.” The question caught him off guard for a moment, but Dean answered.  
“It’s an anti-possession tattoo. My brother wanted one, so I got the same. It’s supposed to protect you from this hoodoo crap or something.” He took a drink of the soda he ordered, placing his feet on the bench next to Cas. “If we’re doing this back and forth game, then...what’s your favorite song?”  
Cas considered the question, leaning against the table. “Honestly?” He said, looking down. “Probably Piano Man by Billy Joel.” He said, and Dean smiled once more.  
“Good song, nice choice. Mine’s Eye of the Tiger. Your turn.”  
Cas tapped his fingers on the table, seemingly pleased with Dean’s reaction. “Alright. If it’s not too personal...” Cas bit his lip, and Dean had to look away. This wasn’t a date. The guy was probably straight. “Why do you have that bruise?”  
Dean’s eyes moved further away from Cas, and he crossed his arms. “Too personal. It’s cool though.” He said a bit stiffly, then relaxed as Cas placed a hand on his leg for a moment. “If it’s not too personal, why don’t you consider all those people you hang out with your real friends?”  
Cas shook his head. “Not too personal. I just...well, they’re nice to be around, some of them anyways, but they’re more of...acquaintances. I’m not close to them. They’re teammates and people I spend lunch with. I’ve known Balthazar since I was a child, he’s like my brother. The rest...I’m only with them because I’m Captain of the football team.”  
“I understand that. You know, I don’t see you as the football type.” Dean said honestly, and Cas scoffed.  
“I’m not. I hate it. I’d rather be on the swim team, but Michael and Luc kept pushing me to be on the football team. I think it’s because they miss the football scene. I do still swim at the pool though, whenever it’s late and no one else is there. I have to pay extra for that, but I have the money and I’m sure they don’t mind. The lady there is always pleased to see me. That’s why I’ve always got the faint smell of chlorine on me.”  
“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Dean said, and found himself wanting to just reach out and find out if there was an underlying smell of chlorine on Cas...as creepy as that sounded.  
“It is.” Cas said, smiling a bit. “Seriously, I’m always scared someone’s gonna point it out. Most people generally don’t like the smell of chlorine. It gives them headaches.”  
“I don’t know, I never minded it. I always liked going to the pool, if the town I was in had one.” Dean said, and it was true. He loved going to pools. That was one thing they had in common.  
“Well, you’re a rarity then.” He said, smiling, and God, Dean thought he could look at it all day.  
“Well, I’m glad.” He smiled. “Anyways, it’s your turn. We got a little off track there.” Not that he minded.  
“Oh, yeah.” Cas looked away with a look of concentration on his face, but it disappeared as the waitress appeared with their food. “Oh my god that looks delicious.” Cas said as the food was set down, then blushed deeply as Dean laughed. Damn, he was too cute.  
“Yeah, it does, don’t it?” Dean said, picking up his burger.  
He took a bite of it and closed his eyes, holding back any small noises that could come up from his throat. This was probably the best burger he’d had in the last several months. Dean smiled and kept eating. If the burger was anything to go by, the pie would be great.  
He stiffened at the small moan that emanated from across the booth. His eyes shifted up to look over at Cas, who had a look of bliss across this face. Dean shifted his hips as his pants became tighter at the idea of Cas having made that noise, and any thoughts of trying to make Cas make that noise again were pushed to the back of his mind. “Good, isn’t it?” He asked, and smirked from behind his burger at how Cas’ eyes widened in surprise, like he’d forgotten Dean was there at all.  
“Yes, very good.” Cas told him, looking down and continuing to eat.  
They sat in a comfortable silence as they ate their burgers, and when they finished they talked lightly as Dean ate his pie, which was, as expected, the best pie he’d had in a thousand miles. Needless to say, they didn’t leave that little diner until the big dinner rush started pouring in.  
When the doors closed in the Impala, Dean glanced over at Cas as he started up the engine. “So, where to? Home, or...” Dean said, the small “or” in the sentence having a hopeful ring to it.  
Cas looked over at him. “Anywhere. I don’t care.” Dean smiled widely and pulled out of the parking lot. He had the perfect place in mind.

\---

“Dean, where are we?” He asked as Dean parked in the grass by a small lake.  
“A small lake. I used to come here all the time when I was younger.” He told Cas, getting out of the impala. It was around six o’clock now, and Dean was pretty glad the old lake was close to where he lived now, where Cas was. “Thought it’d be a nice place to hang out for now. I don’t know anywhere in town or anything.”  
“You could have asked.” Cas smirked as he joined Dean in walking towards the dock, though he didn’t sound like he minded being here anyways.  
“Didn’t even cross my mind.” Dean chuckled and kicked off his boots and socks as he reached the dock, rolling up his pants with difficulty as he walked. He heard Cas laughing behind him, and he grinned to himself.  
When Cas sat down and joined him on the edge of the dock, rolling up his pant legs before hanging them over the edge he chuckled. “You could have waited to sit down before rolling up your pant legs. I thought you were gonna fall over into the lake.”  
“Eh, it was shallow over there.” Dean shrugged, lying his back across the wooden boards of the deck as he settled in. He could hear the sounds of Cas’ legs kicking through the water slowly.  
“True, but not the point.” Cas told him, and he looked out over the lake. “What kind of work do you do?”  
Dean turned his head to Cas at the question, but answered it. “Any work I can come across. Though I prefer mechanic shops, which is why I’m glad my friend Bobby lives pretty close. It means I don’t have to do an interview for a job.”  
“Does he own a mechanic shop?”  
Dean nodded, though Cas wasn’t looking at him. “Yep. Springer’s Salvage. It’s kinda both a salvage yard and an auto shop.”  
Cas nodded at that, looking over to Dean. “I’ve been there. Nice shop, good mechanics. It’s Gabe’s favorite place.”  
Dean smiled at that. “Well, he ever needs someone to fix up his car just tell him to give me a call, or maybe I’ll see him there. I’d love to get under the hood of that car.”  
Cas laughed some and leaned forward some. “I’m gonna guess you’re an old car buff, aren’t you?”  
“Hey, I’m not some buff. I just appreciate their beauty and makin’ ‘em run good.” Dean told him, mock defensive, which made Cas laugh again. Dean loved that sound.  
When they fell into a comfortable silence, Dean let his thoughts take over. God, he felt like a teenage girl with some big giant crush. Which would be funny if he wasn’t a guy. But he didn’t really care. Hell, he had just met this kid yesterday and he was already fucking with his head. But Cas was...Cas. He wasn’t like all the girls and guys in the past. He actually grabbed Dean’s attention, made Dean actually want to know everything about him. Not that he’d ever admit that outloud.  
“You never showed me your tattoo.” Dean sat up and looked over at Cas, who was blushing again. “We’re not in a public restaurant. Show me it.”  
Cas sighed and his eyes flitted to Dean for a moment before he hesitantly raised his hands, unbuttoning his shirt and waistcoat. Dean tried not to stare, but he couldn’t help it. When the waistcoat was lying on the dock behind Cas and the shirt was unbuttoned, Cas hesitated again.  
“You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to.” Dean said, though he was curious.  
“No, it’s fine. It’s just...only me and Balthazar know about them. I’ve never told or shown anyone.” Cas confessed, and Dean’s stomach did a happy flip.  
Dean nodded, and the other teen turned his back to him and dropped the shirt off his shoulders, pulling it off his wrists. Dean couldn’t keep back the small gasp that escaped him. Along the length of Cas’ back was tattoo of a set of wings. They were black, a sharp contrast from the color of Cas’ skin. He wasn’t exactly pale, but it’s not like he was as tan as Dean. Either way, the wings were beautiful, and they suited the dark-haired boy.  
“What do you think?” He heard the nervousness in Cas’ voice, and it made him smile.  
“I like them. They suit you. Is this why you only swim when that pool you mentioned was empty?” As Cas nodded his head, Dean reached out and traced the wings. To think that Cas hadn’t shown anyone. “I’m starting to think the whole ‘drunken mistake’ thing is a lie. You’d have had a couple of visits to get this.” Dean chuckled, and he saw the color rising up from Cas’ neck and knew he was blushing.  
“Okay, so maybe I wasn’t drunk. But Balthazar talked me into it.”  
“Well I’m glad he did.” Dean murmured, taking his hand back to let Cas put his shirt back on. He was sure Cas had to be a little uncomfortable, considering he hadn’t shown anyone. Must be his little secret.  
After his shirt was back on, Cas left the waistcoat where it was and laid back as well, his legs still kicking softly in the water. “So what kind of music do you like?” Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the darkening sky.  
Cas shrugged, and he brought an arm up to pillow his head. “I like all kinds of music. It just depends on my mood what I listen to. My favorite music is the softer kind, that kinda just flows through your ears and body.” Of course that was his favorite, it was all just Cas. He wondered if Cas was like this with his football friends, if he was still this softer person or if he adapted a gruffness to him when he was with his teammates. “I’m guessing you’re more of a seventies-and-eighties only types?” Cas said knowingly, and causing him to smirk.  
“How did you ever know? I thought the tons of cassette tapes in my car hid it well enough.” He joked, closing his eyes as he heard a small scoff from Cas.  
“Yes, they hid them very well. I’m just very good at guessing.” He heard, causing a low rumble of laughter to escape his chest.  
“Damn good guesser.” He spoke fondly, then they fell back into a cozy silence once more, the soft sounds of splashing from Cas’ feet in the water filling the space between them. 

\---

After another twenty minutes Cas sat up and pulled on his waistcoat, and stood up on the dock. “I should probably go home.” He mumbled, and Dean swore he heard a tone of disappointment in his voice.  
“Probably. I gotta get home and see if my brothers’ burned down the apartment or not anyways.” Dean stood up reluctantly himself and rolled down his ratty jeans. He didn’t put his boots or socks back on, just picked them up and carried them to the car.  
Once they were both settled in, he picked out a cassette tape, Pink Floyd this time, and popped it in. He knew their music was closer to what Cas liked, so that’s why he chose it for the ride home.  
When they finally reached Cas’ house about forty-five minutes later, Dean waved at him and wished this had been a date. If it had been a date he could have walked Cas to the door and kissed him. But it wasn’t, so he stayed in the car as Cas walked up to his big house, then backed out and drove back to the apartment building.  
If it had been a date, he’d have called it the best date of his life. But it wasn’t. Though, that didn’t stop him from dropping onto the couch playing everything that happened that night over in his head, and it didn’t stop him from smiling widely as Cas texted him saying he had fun, and that they should spend time together tomorrow, and it definitely didn’t stop Dean from agreeing and falling asleep with thoughts of Cas filling his head.  
God, he was turning into a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/066/e/4/angel_wings_back_tattoo_by_jackie_rabbit_by_jackierabbit12-d4s2lbo.jpg that's what Cas' wing tattoos look like js


	5. Smile, It's a Good Day.

Castiel woke up to someone standing over his bed and shaking him, and he swatted the air around him. It was Saturday, he should be allowed to sleep in.   
“Cassy!” He heard loud in his ear, and he jolted awake, groaning.   
“Gabriel, it’s Saturday, let me sleep...” He mumbled, closing his eyes again...only to yelp loudly as the blankets were tugged away and Gabriel took his pillows out from under him.   
“C’mon, Cassy. Get up.” Gabriel whined, shoving Castiel over on the bed some. “You still gotta tell me what happened last night on your date.”   
That woke Castiel up. His eyes flew open and his face heated up. “It wasn’t a date.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “It wasn’t!”   
"Sure, that’s why you came home with a sappy grin and made plans for today. Which is also why I’m getting you up. When you request a wake up call, you get said wake up call.” Gabriel stood up and stretched. “Luc’s making breakfast. We expect all the juicy details on the hot date you had with the new kid.” Gabriel winked, and Castiel picked up the pillow from the floor and launched it at Gabriel’s head.   
“Well you can tell Lucifer it wasn’t a date!” He shouted as Gabriel cackled down the hallway. He sighed and finally got out of bed, dragging himself to his closet. He had promised Dean to hang out today, and it was nine o’clock.   
Last night might not have been a date, but it was...nice. Very nice. Usually Castiel kept quiet, and didn’t talk to new kids, but the moment he laid eyes on Dean Winchester...well, there was just something about him. Castiel smiled, a small shiver running down his back as he remembered how Dean’s calloused fingers traced his tattoos. Honestly, he’d been too nervous at first, but he felt like he could trust Dean with showing them. So he had, and he was expecting Dean to give him a weird look for choosing wings, so he’d lied. But Dean saw right through that...and he hadn’t given him a weird look or told him he hated them. He’d done the opposite, and it made Castiel’s stomach do a happy flip.   
He bit his lip as he looked through his closet. Yesterday he felt...overdressed as he sat next to Dean, and what if they went to the lake again? God, he wanted to go back to that lake. It was so peaceful, and it seemed to be a special place. He loved it.   
Finally he pulled out the only pair of jeans he owned and one of his few t-shirts, then pulled out a hoodie. It was supposed to be warm today, but it was a precaution. Castiel grabbed his phone and headed out to the kitchen, where both Luc and Gabriel raised their eyebrows at him. “What?”   
“Nothin’, just...haven’t seen you look so...not formal in forever.” Gabriel told him, and Luc chuckled, causing Castiel to frown.   
“Do you see any problems with the way I chose to dress today?”   
“No! You look good.” Luc said before Gabriel could open his mouth. “There’s a plate of food for you on the counter.”  
“Where’s Mom and Dad?” Castiel asked as he grabbed the plate and sat down.   
“Went to go visit Michael again, though they might be gone for a while. Gabriel might have left some...unpleasant surprises in their room.”   
“Hey! That was completely justified.”  
“In what way?”   
“...Still figuring it out, but it was!”   
Castiel snickered under his breath as he ate and listened to their arguing. Nothing was ever boring when the two of them were in a room together, but then you didn’t want to get them in a room together too often. Gabriel is...well, Gabriel, and Lucifer...well, he really lives up to his name sometimes.   
Castiel’s phone buzzed, and he dropped his fork as he checked it, and he couldn’t help but smiling at the name on his screen. 

We agreed to lunch, right?  
Received: 9:26am

Yes we did.   
Sent: 9:26am

When he placed his phone back in his pocket and looked up, he furrowed his brow as he found both his brother staring at him. “What?”   
“Was that him? The dreamy new kid?” Luc asked, and Castiel shot him a glare.   
“He’s just a new friend.” He said, and both his brothers gave him disbelieving looks.   
“Sure he is. That’s why you lit up like the neighbor’s house on Christmas when you answered that text. Also why you came home all--” Luc gestured his arms around. “What’d he do? Did he kiss you?”   
“No! It wasn’t a date.” Castiel insisted as he stood up, placing his now-empty plate in the sink.   
Gabriel laughed. “I don’t believe you. Just like I don’t believe that today isn’t going to be a date either.”  
Castiel rolled his eyes and headed upstairs, ignoring his brothers’ protests to come back down. He grabbed his iPod and went back down, waving to Gabriel and Luc as he headed out the door. 

\---

Castiel’s phone went off just as Bring It On Home To Me by Sam Cooke started playing. Needless to say, he was a little annoyed. He likes the song. At least it’s still at the beginning...He paused his music as he picked it up, and all traces of annoyance disappeared.   
“Hello Dean.” He greeted, a smile on his face.   
“Hey Cas. Sorry if this is a bad time. Uh, I’m on my way back home from the school. We had to enroll Adam at the school, so yeah. Anyways, I figured I’d swing by and pick you up on the way...that okay?”   
Castiel smiled further. “Yeah, but I’m not at home right now. I’m at a park, it’s the one that’s about a block away from home. Pick me up there.”   
“Alright, no problem. I’ll see yo--Sammy I swear to God you touch my music and I’ll rip your lungs out. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. Sorry about that. Bye Cas.”   
“Goodbye Dean.” Castiel hung up, laughing a bit as he laid back down in the grass and turned his iPod back on.   
The music changed several times, and when he was halfway from listening to the smooth sounds of Matthew Perryman Jones singing Stones From the Riverbed, a car honk cut through his music. As he lifted his head he noticed a disgruntled Sam removing himself from the front seat of Dean’s Impala, and he smiled softly to himself as he stood up.   
Once he’d finally shut the door, he looked over at Dean, who raised an eyebrow at him in question before turning back to the road. “Adam, this is Cas. Cas, Adam.” Dean grunted, and Castiel turned his head to look behind him at kid who couldn’t be more than a year or two younger than Sam. “Hi Adam.” He said, waving at him.   
“Hi.” Adam replied, and looked out the window. Castiel turned back around in his seat as Dean took off.   
The car ride was mostly silent. There was the constant background of music, and occasionally Adam and Sam spoke, and Dean would cut in, but overall it was quiet.   
When they reached Dean’s apartment building, the two younger brothers got out and headed in, standing a little close and talking animatedly about something. Castiel heard Dean sigh from his spot. “What?”   
“Nothin’, just worried about what they’re talkin’ about. Anyways, lunch?” Dean smiled and left the parking lot. “Know any good places?”   
“Uh, a few, but they’re really expensive. My mom and dad take us out sometimes, usually to really fancy places. Other than that I don’t know much.” Castiel admits, folding his hands in his lap.   
Dean just nods. “It’s cool. We’ll just pick a place and go, right?” He said, smiling.   
They end up driving around for a half hour before finding a Wendy’s and getting burgers at the Drive-thru. When the bag of food is nestled carefully in Castiel’s lap, Dean looks over to him once more. “Where to?”  
Castiel shrugged, though his heart is set on the lake. His heart fluttered a bit as Dean grinned widely and turned up the radio, taking a turn. Castiel just scowled at him, and turned the radio down some. “You know, you have horrible taste in music.”   
“Hey! Don’t talk shit about my music. It’s the best music.” Dean grumbled, causing Castiel to smirk.   
“Yes, every bit of music from the seventies and eighties is the best thing ever, Dean.”   
“I’ll have you know, I don’t listen to JUST music from those decades.” Castiel laughed a bit.   
“I’ll believe it when I get the proof.”   
“Oh, like you’re much better, mister “Piano Man is my favorite song”!”   
Castiel leaned over and smacked Dean on the arm, eliciting a short yelp. “You agreed it was a good song, so don’t give me that.” Castiel said in answer to the pitiful look Dean shot his way.   
The other teen just huffed in mock offense, turning his head back to the road to drive. His hand reached out and turned up the music again, but this time Castiel let him do so without protest. 

\---

“Back here?” Castiel asked as they got out of the Impala. They were once again at the lake, and he smiled to him.   
“What, something wrong with that?” Dean questioned as he kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving them in the car. Castiel followed suit before grabbing the bag of food.   
“Of course not.” He answered, making his way down to the dock once more. He was glad he shed his hoodie on the drive here, it was much warmer than he’d thought it’d be.   
Castiel could feel Dean’s eyes on him the entire walk to the dock, but he didn’t say anything. He was probably just watching him because Dean was behind him. Nothing else. This wasn’t a date. Last night wasn’t a date. He took a seat as he reached the end of the dock, setting down the food and rolling up his pants again. As Dean plopped down beside him, he grabbed out the burgers from the bag and handed Dean’s over.   
They were silent as they ate, looking over the lake. It was a beautiful sight, though not nearly as amazing as it’d looked when the sun set last night. Maybe they could stay here until the sun set tonight.   
“So, I just wanted to know.” Castiel’s head turned as Dean spoke, and he placed his now-empty wrapper into the bag between them. “What’s up with the jeans and tee? It looks...different on you. I mean, I’m not saying it looks bad, just, I’ve known you for two days and in that time I’ve seen you in...semi-formal.”   
Castiel’s lips quirked up at Dean’s little ramble. “Just felt like a change for a day.” He answered, though it was a half-truth at most. His small smile disappeared as he looked over Dean’s face, noticing the bruise. It was still there, still marring Dean’s skin. “Are you ever going to tell me where you got that bruise?” He asked quietly, and he could see the “no” on Dean’s face.   
“Maybe one day.” Was what was spoken instead, and Castiel accepted it. He wouldn’t push it further; if Dean wanted to keep it from him, he had every right. As Dean pointed out, they’d only known each other for two days. “So, if my music’s so horrible, then what’s considered good music to you?” The subject changed quickly, and Castiel welcomed it.   
“You’d have to listen to it to know. I like all kinds of music, it’s hard to describe my taste.” He explained, and turned his head back down to the water as he slowly kicked his legs in the water.   
“Oh, and you won’t even give my music a chance. I see how it is.” Dean huffed, though his voice was light.   
Castiel rolled his eyes. “That’s because you listen to the same things.”   
“It’s not all the same!” Dean defended, and stood up. Castiel’s eyes followed him, a confused look on his face. When Dean pulled his shirt over his head, Castiel blushed. “What’re you doing?”   
“I’m going for a swim. You’re welcome to join me.” Dean winked, causing Castiel to blush further.   
“I’m good up here.” He mumbled, looking away.   
Dean just shrugged. “Next time then.” Castiel’s heart fluttered at the thought of a next time, and next thing he knew a boxer-clad Dean was splashing into the water next to him.   
“You got me wet!” Castiel cried, scowling at Dean, who just laughed.   
“Not sorry!” He said, floating on his back.   
The rest of the day was spent like this: Dean swimming around, Castiel on the dock, and a bit of casual banter sent back and forth. By time Castiel got home, he completely ignored and avoided his brothers, knowing they’d only question the giant grin on his face. 

\---

A couple weeks later, after several more hang-outs with Dean, he found a cassette in his locker, which was labeled “Dean’s mixtape 20 tracks”. Castiel laughed a bit as he saw in parentheses at the bottom, “ps don’t listen to Cas this is great music”. With it he found a note, which had the full list of the songs. He tucked it away, and when he got home, he popped it into his (very) old cassette player, and just listened as he stared at the list.   
The list had the names of the tracks on both sides, and an explanation of why they were Dean’s favorite songs, and it read as numbered: 

1.That’s Okay by The Hush Sound  
‘Okay, so I heard this at a garage one time, and I just felt...a little connected, as girly and stupid as it sounds. Shut up, I know you’re laughing.’ 

2.Hey Jude by The Beatles   
‘This is one of my favorites, because it was my lullaby when I couldn’t sleep at night. It was my mother’s favorite Beatles song.’

3.Change the World by Finger Eleven  
‘I don’t know, I just like it’

4.Pride by Syntax   
‘Just a nice song. I listen to it when I can’t sleep sometimes.’

5.Eye of the Tiger by Survivor   
‘Okay this is just a kickass song’

6.Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd   
‘My favorite by Pink Floyd’ 

7.Your Daddy’s Car by The Divine Comedy   
‘It’s one song me and Sammy agree on’

8.American Pie by Don McLean   
‘Fun song, love it.’

9.Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas  
‘First song I ever heard from them’

10.You Shook Me by Led Zeppelin   
‘Do I need one besides the fact Zeppelin’s awesome’

11.Ramble On by Led Zeppelin   
‘Look at number 10’

12.Black Betty by Ram Jam   
‘Dad used to play it on road trips’

13.Nothing Else Matters by Metallica   
‘It helped me through a traumatic experience with a plane’

14.Cold Hearted Man by ACDC   
‘Kinda the same as 10 but with ACDC’

15.Sympathy for the Devil by The Rolling Stones   
‘Probably their best song’ 

16.Into the Mystic by Van Morrison  
‘Just makes me feel good.’

17.Back in Black by ACDC   
‘Kickass song too’ 

18.Careless Whisper by Seether  
‘Heard this on the radio and had it stuck in my head for a week’

19.You’re Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring  
‘Hey look not from the 70’s or 80’s’

20.In My Veins by Andrew Belle   
‘An ex girlfriend made me listen to it. I pretended not to like it, but I loved it. Shut up. It’s a good song.’

Castiel laughed at some of the reasons, because they were all just so...well, Dean. And he loved it.   
That night, Castiel dug out an old, empty cassette and made his own mixtape, labelling it “Castiel’s mixtape 20 tracks”. The next day it found it’s way into Dean’s locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's mixtape can be found here http://8tracks.com/cas-why-the-wormstache/dean-s-mixtape


	6. Broken Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://8tracks.com/cas-why-the-wormstache/castiel-s-mixtape listen to Cas' mixtape here!

A week passes before Dean gets to listen to Cas’ mixtape.  
Of course, he’s looked at the list--he looks at it everyday. Is that weird? Dean pretends it’s not, even if it is. Even though this is the third time looking at it today, and this time the cassette is playing.   


1.Piano Man by Billy Joel  
‘My favorite song, you already know this.’ 

2.Youth by Daughter  
‘My mother listens to this sometimes late at night.’ 

3.Another Set of Wings by A Rocket to the Moon  
‘I listen to this when I’m not feeling too well, it puts me in a better mood.’ 

4.C’mon by Panic! At the Disco feat. Fun.  
‘I like hearing it on the radio.’

5.Bring On the Wonder by Susan Enan  
‘Another one I listen to when I’m feeling down.’ 

6.Blackbird by The Beatles  
‘My favorite Beatles song.’

7.The Cave by Mumford & Sons  
‘My favorite song by my favorite band.’

8.Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy  
‘I heard this on the radio once and admittedly went home and listened to it 50 more times.’ 

 

Just as he read the next line, Sam burst in the kitchen, where Dean is sitting at the table. “Hey, we got any food?” He asks, moving to the cupboards.  
“Yeah, I just went shopping last night.” He answered, pausing the music. “Go sit back down, I’ll make you guys some food.” Sam just shook his head, holding a hand out.  
“Dean, I can cook for myself and Adam. You always cook, and you went out to get the groceries. Just sit down and keep listening to...whatever you’re listening to.”  
Dean sighed, but settled back more into his chair. “Fine, but don’t burn the house down.” He warned, noting that Sam was getting out a pan and stuff for mac and cheese.  
“Hard to do when you’re in the room. You’d stop it or me.” Sam teased, and Dean just scowled playfully back.  
“Bitch.”  
“Jerk.”  
When he picked up the list and turned on the cassette player again, he wrinkled his nose as he looked at the next song. 

9.Devil in Disguise by Elvis Presley  
‘Shut up, I know you hate Elvis but I like him.’ 

10.When a Heart Breaks by Ben Rector  
‘Me and my little cousin Rachel used to listen to it before her family moved away.’

11.Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine  
‘This girl Meg introduced it to me. I like the band, this is my favorite song from them.’

12.Can’t Pretend by Tom Odell  
‘I listen to this when I’m angry.’

13.Hero by Family of the Year  
‘It’s a nice song for nice days.’

14.Goodbye Stranger by Supertramp  
‘I once had to ride a greyhound with my brothers to go visit our Dad once when he was working. I’m not a fan of buses, the amount of people make me uneasy. This song kept me company.’

15.Stuck On You by Elvis Presley  
‘Again, shut up, I like Elvis.’

16.hen You Come Back Down by Nickel Creek  
‘I don’t know. I just like it.’

17.A Call to Arms (Vox Populi) by 30 STM  
‘Makes me think of my brothers.’

18.You Are My Sunshine by Elizabeth Mitchell  
‘My mother used to sing this around the house when I was younger.’

19Humming One of Your Songs by Ane Brun  
‘Just a good song in my opinion.’

20.Underneath the Sycamore by Death Cab for Cutie  
‘The first song I heard from them.’ 

As the he gets to the last song on the list, his phone starts going off. Dean gave a huff of annoyance, but it melted away as the name “Cas” popped up on the screen. He grinned as he picked the phone, answering it. Immediately he heard yells and screams in the background. “Cas?? Who’s getting murdered?”  
“No one, but it appears that Gabriel placed pink hair-dye in Luc’s shampoo. They’re now screaming at each other and Luc is threatening murder. Can you possibly come pick me up? I’m sorry to impose, but they’re giving me a headache.”  
“No, no it’s fine. I’ll be there in ten minutes. In the meantime don’t let them kill each other.” Dean hung up the phone, and grabbed his keys.  
“So what’s going on?” Sam asked, looking over at Dean from his place at the stove.  
“Nothing big, Gabe just put hair-dye in Luc’s shampoo. I’m gonna go collect Cas, I’ll be back.” 

\---

About twenty minutes later, Dean had Castiel back safely at their apartment while Luc and Gabe yelled out their anger back at home.  
“Seriously, are they always like that? I couldn’t live in a house with them.” When he’d gotten there, he found a pink-haired Luc trying to force a screaming and laughing Gabriel into stripping his hair of the pink color.  
“Sadly, they’re like that a majority of the time. It was better when Michael was home, and they’re not nearly as loud when our parents are home. They’re with Michael at the university now.”  
“Just...wow. I mean, I know they’re your brothers and all, but I feel sorry for you.” Dean grabbed a beer out of the fridge as they walked into the kitchen.  
“It’s alright. And you shouldn’t drink.”  
Dean raised an eyebrow and popped the lid on the beer defiantly, chuckling as Cas just sighed and sat down.  
“Hey, it’s just one beer. It’s not like I’m linin’ up shots.” Dean sat down himself, taking a sip as he looked over at Cas. “What?” He asked as he noticed Castiel staring at something. He followed the other’s gaze, and smirked a bit as he saw the cassette player and the list. “I was listening to it when you called. I’m on number eleven. Not bad.”  
Cas reached out, grabbing the player to take out the cassette, and Dean tried to hold back a laugh at the look he’d gotten. “Did you really have to add that?” Dean’s eyes flicked to where Cas’ finger pointed to where Dean had written ‘Cas loves Dean’s music way better’ on the cassette.  
“I did.” Dean crooned smugly, then furrowed his eyebrows as Cas grabbed out a pen. “Whoa, what’re you--”  
He watched as Cas set the cassette down and promptly wrote ‘Dean don’t spread lies’ on it before placing it back in the player. “There, I fixed it.”  
“You’re an ass.” He smiled at the other and took another swig of his beer, looking up when Sam came in. “Heya Sammy.” Dean greeted, his eyes flicking down to the phone in his hand, then back up to the somber expression Sam wore.  
“It’s for you. It’s Dad.”  
Dean’s smile instantly dropped, and he held his hand out for the phone. “Dad?”  
“Dean. Sorry I couldn’t get back to you earlier, I’ve been busy. Anyways, so Adam showed up?” Dean’s jaw clenched at hearing his Dad’s gruff voice, and stood up. “Yes. He needs you to sign his guardian forms. He only has a couple weeks left, or they’ll take him away--”  
“Dean, I can’t get back in town by then. I ended up in the next state, I’m hot on this guy’s trail. If I leave now, some other Bounty Hunter’s going to get him and I won’t get the money.”  
Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, then I’ll sign it. I’m eighteen now, it’ll be legal.” He reasoned.  
“Dean, it’s not your job--”  
“Dad, please.” He turned his back to Cas. “If you can’t do it, why not let me? I mean, I was the one who raised Sam--”  
“Don’t even get started on that again boy.” Dean tensed up at his father’s icy tone. “Look, I can’t do it. I’m sorry.”  
“Dad, please just let me sign the forms.” He pleaded, hating how inferior he sounded as he practically begged into the phone. “Look, I’ve got a job now, and I just bought a pull out couch. He can sleep in my room, like he has been. Don’t make him go back into the system.”  
When he heard a sigh at the other end, his heart beat faster, thinking his father would say no anyways. Dean didn’t have to listen, but if Dad came home and found out he didn’t listen...well, he had one brother who saw him angry, he didn’t want to have the other see it too. Especially if he was drinking.  
“Fine. You can sign for him. But you better take care of him. And Sammy.”  
“Yeah Dad. It’s nothing I haven’t already been doing.” He said dryly.  
“Dean, what did I say about your tone?” John yelled, causing Dean to flinch. “I’ll see you in a month or two.” He gritted out, and the line went dead.  
Dean closed the phone and turned around, smiling weakly at Cas. “Uh, sorry about that.” He apologized, then headed out to where Adam and Sam were laughing at the TV show they were watching. Some weird show, he noted, and wrinkled his nose. “You guys watch some crap shows.” He said, handing the phone back to Sam.  
“Like you’re much better, Mr. I-watch-Dr-Sexy-MD-and-spanish-novellas-with-Bobby.” Sam teased, causing Adam to nearly fall off the couch with laughter.  
“Shut it, squirt.” Dean grumbled, then looked to Adam. “Hey, go get your paperwork and a pen. Bring it here.” He smiled a bit when Adam’s face went from disbelieving to bursting with joy. Dean laughed as Adam struggled off the couch and raced away, then he looked to Sam, who gave him a look. “What? I don’t want them to take him away.” He paused for a moment. “Dad’s not coming back. He told me I could sign, then hung up.”  
“Do you know when he’s coming back?”  
“Not really. He said a month or two.” Dean answered, then grabbed the pen and papers as Adam bounded up to him. “Don’t make me regret doing this.” He joked as he signed all the necessary places. “We’ll send it out tomorrow.” He said.  
“Thanks Dean. Really, thanks.” Adam beamed at him, and Dean just smiled back.  
“Yeah, you’re welcome kiddo. I’m gonna go back to Cas now, don’t make a mess.” When he got back into the kitchen, he saw Cas looking at the pictures on the fridge, so Dean leaned against the doorway for a moment to let him.  
They weren’t much, just a couple pictures of Sam, one of Dad from his military days, a new one of Adam, and a picture of Dean and his mother when he was a kid. The younger image of Dean was the one Cas seemed to be focused on.  
Dean cleared his throat, and Cas jumped. “It was house fire.” He explained, stepping into the kitchen more. “One night, I left something plugged in that I shouldn’t have...the house caught fire.” Dean lowered his head. “It was right by Sammy’s room...he was only six months old...Mom died, Dad almost died, and I ended up carrying out Sam in the middle of the night.” His throat was tight, and his voice started breaking at the end of the sentence. He hadn’t even told Sam or Dad the full story of what happened, but he trusted Cas to be able to tell him. “That’s why Dad expects me to take care of Sam. He wants to make sure he’s safe...but he doesn’t know that the fire was my fault.” Dean closed his eyes to fight back tears, but when a pair of arms wrapped around him, they spilled anyways.  
“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have been more than four at the time...” Dean’s arms wrapped around Cas tightly as he heard the other’s voice whispering in his ear, and Dean let out a soft sob into Cas’ vest.  
He hated he was crying, but it was nice that Cas kept holding him until he was done, whispering things into his ear that Dean didn’t believe but were so sincere coming from his friend. When he’d finally calmed down, they both sat back down at the table and changed the subject.


	7. Clip Their Tiny Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter than the others, but the next one's gonna be QUITE interesting

A few weeks passed, and they didn’t speak about what happened in kitchen. Dean wasn’t one for soul-baring or crying, especially not in front of people...yet he’d done just that in front of Cas. And he was sure Cas knew what that meant for him, and that’s why he didn’t say anything. Honestly, Dean was just happy not to talk about it again.   
Dean’s phone buzzed, waking him up. It wasn’t a call, so he didn’t think it was too important, and rolled back over. Until it buzzed again. He groaned and reached across the pull-out couch and grabbed it, checking it. 

Dean, can I come over?   
Received: 2:47am

I’m walking over. I need a place to go. I know it’s a school night, I’m sorry.   
Received: 2:50am 

Dean frowned. Cas had never just texted him early in the morning asking to come over, and he didn’t usually just say he’s coming over without permission. As much as Dean had insisted, he’d refused to just come over anytime, said it was impolite to just show up.

What’s wrong? Yeah, you can just come in, it’s unlocked. I may or may not have fallen back asleep by time you get here. I’d go pick you up but I’m too tired, don’t wanna crash.  
Sent: 2:52am 

I’ll explain later. Thank you.   
Received: 2:54am

With that settled, Dean threw his phone back to the other side of the bed and rolled over again. He hadn’t even realized that he’d fallen asleep, but next time he woke up it was because Cas was climbing under the covers next to him. He was still wearing sweats and his eyes were red rimmed, and Dean moved a bit closer.   
“Cas? You okay?” He asked, worry lacing his voice.   
Cas shook his head, and Dean pulled him closer. “Hey, it’s okay. Look, right now we’re just gonna go to sleep, and by time you wake up you’ll feel better.” He gave the other a weak smile, and Cas just nodded, closing his eyes. Dean noticed Cas’ backpack at the edge of the bed, and was a bit relieved. That meant they didn’t have to go back to Cas’ house, which he guessed was the problem.   
Dean heard Cas’ breathing even out, and he glanced back over at him. He’d been different in the last couple weeks since his parents came back home. Sam had been trying to get whatever Cas was hiding out of him, but apparently he’d had no luck. Later Dean would talk to him, if he wanted to talk. If he couldn’t convince Cas to skip school, then he’d take him out somewhere after school. They couldn’t go to the lake, it was getting too cold for that now.  
The next time Dean woke up it was to his alarm, and he flung his arm off to the side to hit the snooze, but when he settled back in his eyes flew open. His cheeks grew warm and he glanced down to where Cas was sprawled out on top of him, clinging for dear life. He groaned inwardly, looking up to the ceiling. Usually he didn’t care if something like this happened, because usually this happened whenever Sam and Dean had to share a motel bed. But this wasn’t Sam.   
No, this was Cas of all people, the same kid he’d had a crush on since he’d laid eyes on him. This was his best friend. That’s what made this ten times weirder. He swallowed as his throat went dry, and after building up some courage his arms came down to pry OctoCas from him. When he’d gotten Cas half-off of him, the other woke up and looked up at Dean. He watched as Cas’ eyes widened and he moved away quickly, sputtering apologies.   
Dean just chuckled. “It’s okay, Sam used to do it all the time.” He reassured, though his heart was pounding in his chest and his face was still red. Thank god for the lights being off. “C’mon, we gotta get up for school.” Dean said, throwing the blankets off him. Adam and Sam didn’t get up for another half hour, and usually by that time Dean was dressed, had the pull out stowed away, and was already started on breakfast. Today, he went a bit slower than usual.   
As he grabbed his clothes, his eyes moved over to Cas, who was moving slowly himself. Dean’s heart clenched, but he shrugged it off best he could as he headed to the bathroom. When he was shaved and dressed, he headed back out, though his thoughts were clouded. What could have possibly happened that made Cas just...show up in the middle of the night?  
Cas passed by him, and Dean saw circles under his eyes. Probably still tired from last night, it was understandable. He headed for the kitchen and poked around the fridge, sighing when he found it lacking in food. He shut the door, heading to grab a few bowls and the cereal from the cabinets. When Dean checked the boxes, his stomach dropped. There wasn’t much here, probably only enough for two or three people. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. Sam, Adam and Cas’ well-being came before his own.   
He laid the bowls down on the counter and poured the cereal into them, grabbing three spoons to go with. He was right, there was only enough for three. Dean didn’t get out the milk, no sense in doing that when no one was out here to eat.   
By time Adam and Sam got up, Cas had come out of the bathroom. He’d dressed, but Dean didn’t think he’d shaved. He wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t feel like it or was in such a hurry he didn’t bring anything. As Cas sat down in front of a bowl, Dean got out the milk and handed it over. “You wanna talk about last night, or just ignore it until after school?” Cas was quiet for a bit, and from down the hall Dean heard his brothers fighting for bathroom rights as usual.   
“It’s...complicated.” Cas explained. “It’s nothing really, just...Luc and Dad got into another fight. This one was worse than last time.”   
Dean had heard about the last screaming match, and his stomach clenched at how Cas said “worse”. “What happened?” He asked softly.   
Cas took a bite of his cereal, taking his time to chew it. After he swallowed he gave Dean a somber look. “He threatened to kick Luc out. Even though he doesn’t have a job or any place to stay. Gabriel’s getting tired of it, and I don’t really know what’ll happen next.” He paused, looking down. “Like I said, it’s complicated.”   
Dean nodded. “Sorry.” He mumbled, and brought up a hand to run through Cas’ hair. It wasn’t a normal gesture, but he couldn’t really stop himself. When he was about to pull his palm away, Cas leaned into the touch, and Dean kept his hand pressed there a little longer.   
He tugged his fingers away as he heard Sam and Adam coming down the hall. They gave him a weird look as they saw Cas, but didn’t question it. “What’s for breakfast?” Sam asked, moving into the kitchen with Adam.   
“Cereal.” He said, gesturing to the bowls on the table. He saw Sam raise an eyebrow at the fact Dean wasn’t eating, and Dean just gave a shrug. It was normal for him; from time to time they’d run low on supplies, and Dean wouldn’t eat just to make sure Sam-- and now Adam --were fine. He knew Sam hated it, but what could he do?  
Dean moved away from the kitchen, grabbing his bag and his unfinished homework off the coffee table. He sighed, knowing he’d have to look through the cabinets to find dinner for Sam and Adam (and possibly Cas) for tonight and breakfast for tomorrow. He’d go out tomorrow after work and get some food. He would have asked Bobby to pay him today at work, knowing Bobby would understand and would know Dean would still come in tomorrow, but Dean didn’t work Thursdays, only Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and the occasional Saturday or Sunday when he needed the overtime.   
He grabbed his wallet and looked inside. There was just enough money in there to get Adam and Sam lunch for the next two days, and they didn’t really have anything else to buy that couldn’t wait. When Adam and Sam both came out of the living room he handed the money over. “Lunch for the next two days.” He stated. Sam gave him a knowing look, but he didn’t say anything, just took the money and went back to collect his bag. “Cas, we need to go soon.” He called out.   
Cas walked into the living room and picked up his bag. “I’m ready.” Dean nodded and motioned for Adam to go get his bag. Dean walked over to where Cas stood with his bag, double checking it once more.   
“Hey, wanna go somewhere after school? I don’t have to work, we could hang out.” He smiled a bit as Cas looked up.   
“Uh, sure. What were you thinking?”   
“Whatever you wanted. As long as it doesn’t involve money, I gave the last of what I had to my brothers.” He placed his hands into his pockets and rocked back.   
Cas nodded, and grabbed his coat-- his god awful trenchcoat, how did he even stay warm in that? --and put it on, making Dean remember to grab his own coat.   
“Adam! Sam! Hurry up, will ya? Don’t wanna be late again.”   
“That was your fault, not ours!” Adam yelled back, making Dean laugh a bit as he grabbed his bag.   
“We’ll be in the Impala.” He called back and started heading for the door, knowing Cas was following. 

\---

Once they finally managed to get to school (about ten minutes later than usual because of his brothers) Dean stood at his locker with Cas. It was still fairly early for class, so Dean took a deep breath. “So, do you plan on going back home tonight?” He asked, glancing over.   
Cas looked to his feet and shuffled them. “Maybe, I’m not sure I want to... My mother will probably be angry with me for leaving in the middle of the night though.”   
Dean just shrugged. “Hey, it’ll be fine.” Before Dean could say anything else, the bell rang, signalling they should get to class. “C’mon, we don’t wanna be late.”


	8. What A Fun Night

By lunchtime Dean could feel his hunger in his throat.   
He didn’t mention it to anyone, it’s not like it was a big deal. Besides, he’d get fed later tonight. When they all got home Dean would make something up for both breakfast and dinner for Adam and Sam, then he had plans to take Cas out to the Roadhouse. Ellen always fed them there, plus it was about time Cas met Jo and Ash.   
Dean’s head snapped up when a hand ran across his shoulders to show a smiling Tessa. “Hey there Dean. Looks like Cas got stolen by the football team again.” Her eyes flicked over to where the football team was sitting, and his eyes immediately found Cas. He was smiling and laughing, but anyone who knew him as well as Dean did would know that Cas wasn’t exactly comfy over there.   
“Might wanna stop staring, lover boy.” Dean scowled as Pamela and Charlie joined the conversation, his eyes fixing more on Charlie for her comment.   
“I don’t even know why I hang out with you guys. You’re the worst.” He muttered, and Pamela just laughed.   
“Sure we are, that’s why we’re your only friends.” Dean’s scowl deepened, though after a moment it turned into a smirk.   
“Shut up. Most of the people here are idiots.”   
Charlie grinned. “Yeah they are.....sooo.....” She glanced over at Dean, who raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Did you ask him out yet?” She motioned her head to Cas, and his cheeks heated up.   
“No.” He said, looking down at the table. Usually he’d avoid talking about this stuff like the plague, but he knew these girls would get it out of him using force. It’s better to talk voluntarily. “I mean, what if he doesn’t like guys? I’d be wasting my time, and I’d make things weird. He’s my best friend, I can’t fuck that up.”  
Tessa laughed and both Pamela and Charlie snorted, causing Dean to scowl. “Just ask him out, Dean.” Tessa said.   
Dean rolled his eyes, glaring down at the table. “Whatever.” He mumbled, taking out a pencil and starting to doodle on the table. “Hey Pam, do you know if Jo and Ash are working tonight? I was thinking I’d go see them.” He was lucky he’d met Pam and found out she knew Jo and Ash as well, otherwise he wouldn’t have any friends here.   
“Nope. Though Ellen was talking about how she hadn’t seen you in awhile. I’m sure you’ll be welcome....word of advice, bring Cas. Jo’s been dying to meet him ever since I mentioned him.”   
Dean groaned. “You’re the worst....” He muttered, and shoved his headphones in. He turned the volume up all the way as Lonely Boy by the Black Keys started leaking from the tiny speakers in his ears.   
He closed his eyes, but they opened when he felt his stomach growl. His hand covered it, and he scowled at Pam as she gave him a look. When she motioned for him to take out his earbuds, he did. “What?” He snapped, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him.   
“Nothing, just thought I’d ask if you’d eaten today.” When he shook her head she sighed and shoved the remainder of her lunch at him, but he shoved it back. “Dean, eat.”   
He shook his head. “I’m fine. I’ll eat when I get to Ellen’s tonight.” He mumbled, sparing a glance over at Cas. Dean’s shoulders tensed as a wave of jealousy washed over him at the sight of Balthazar standing much too close to Cas, leaned down close to his ear whispering something with his hands on his shoulders.   
He kept his eyes on them as Cas laughed at what he had said, turning his head to say something back. Dean bristled as their faces were too close. He’d never liked Balthazar to begin with; guy was a dick. But Dean was civil with him, seeing as he was Cas’ best friend, but when the guy did things like this it just made Dean jealous.   
His head snapped to Tessa as he felt her hand land on his arm, and watched as she sent a glance over to Cas and Balthazar. As her eyes landed back on him she gave him a knowing look, one that said he needed to calm down. He shoved his headphones into his ears and blocked out the world. 

\---

Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for Cas, Adam, and Sam to come out of the school. He leaned back and turned the key to start the car and turned on the radio. He fiddled with the dial for a moment, but stopped once he came to a good rock station.   
His eyes shut and he leaned back as he turned up the volume, singing along with the lyrics. “Starin’ at the bottom of your glass, hopin’ one day you’ll make a dream last...” It wasn’t his usual type of music, but he liked this song. It was a good one.   
Dean jolted from his seat and turned down the music as someone knocked on the glass. On the other side was Sam, gesturing him to unlock the doors. He clicked the button and as he did he gave his brothers and apologetic look. “I’m sorry, didn’t realize they were locked.” He looked around outside, disappointment filling him. “Where’s Cas?”   
“He was talkin’ to that kid Balthazar last time I saw him.” Adam answered, leaning his head against the window.   
Jealousy flared up in Dean as he turned to look forward. “Oh.” He said in a clipped tone, gripping the steering wheel tightly. So what if Cas talked to Balthazar? They were best friends. So what if Balthazar looked at Cas in a totally non-platonic way sometimes, so what if Cas never did anything about it. It wasn’t any of Dean’s business. He was jarred from his thoughts as Sam leaned close and laid a hand on his shoulder.   
“Seriously, don’t worry. They were talking about a school assignment.” He reassured, and Dean nodded just slightly before answering.  
“Why should I worry? Seriously, I’m not seeing why.” Sam threw him a look that screamed “I know”, but Dean ignored it as the passenger door opened and Cas climbed in.   
“Sorry I kept you waiting so long, Balthazar asked me a question about a chem assignment.” Dean gave him a smile, but it was more forced than usual. “Hey, no problem. We’ve got to make a couple stops. Adam’s going to a friend’s house, and Sam’s got a hot date.”   
He laughed as Sam cuffed the back of his head. “Shut up, it’s not a date. We’re just...studying.” Dean chuckled more as Sam’s face turned beet red, and Adam joined in.   
“Sam, from the way she looked at you when she asked, I don’t think it’s “just studying”. Face it, it’s a date.” Adam snickered, and Sam smacked him in the arm.   
Dean pulled out of the school driveway as his brothers bickered in the backseat, one hand on the steering wheel and his other arm draped over the back of the front bench seat. His fingers brushed Cas’ hair as the teen shifted, but he didn’t take them back and Cas didn’t move his head. 

\---

After Sam and Adam were where they were supposed to be, Dean made his way out of town. Cas looked over at him, his brow furrowed and a look of confusion on his face that was too adorable for words. “Where are we going?” He asked, and Dean smiled.   
“Thought I’d finally have you go meet those friends of mine. Jo and Ellen will love you.” His smile grew wider as Cas grinned at him and laid his head back, right onto Dean’s hand.   
“I’m sure I’ll love them too, after all I’ve heard about them.”   
“Me too.” Dean stated. “Hey, wanna pop in a tape or find a radio station?”  
Cas nodded and moved away, grabbing Dean’s box of tapes and digging through them. He smiled and pulled one out, shoving it into the cassette player and leaning back how he was before. Dean noticed Cas glancing over at him as the music started, and he grinned.   
“Zeppelin? Thought you didn’t like them.” He spoke, his head moving slightly with the opening chords of “Ramble On”.   
“I never said that. They’re not my favorite, but...they’re okay. I like this song.”  
When the chorus came in, they found themselves both singing along, loudly and horribly. Well, horribly on his part. He couldn’t think of a reason why he’d never heard Cas sing before, but he loved hearing it.  
Once they finally pulled up to the Roadhouse, Cas was gripping his stomach and laughing loudly next to Dean, who was rocking forward a bit. They always had fun when driving. Dean shut off the car and opened his door, only to be stopped as a hand landed on his arm. He turned his head to see Cas’ face, no longer laughing. “You’re sure they’ll like me?” At this Dean grinned again.   
“Of course.” He reassured. “Seriously. If they tease you and make fun of you, you know they like you.” He turned back and climbed out, shutting his door as Cas got out himself.   
When they finally entered the bar, Cas shifted closer to Dean, and still bore a nervous expression on his face. They reached the bar and Dean gave a smile. “Ellen! Been awhile, huh?”   
Ellen’s face lit up, but that didn’t stop her. “Dean Winchester, you’ve been here for how long and you haven’t come to see me yet. I’d have your head for it if Bobby hasn’t been tellin’ me how busy you been.” Dean laughed as she smirked at him, then gestured to Cas. “Now, who’s your friend?”   
“This is Cas. Cas, Ellen, Ellen, Cas.” Dean introduced and stepped back.   
Cas smiled awkwardly and nodded. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Dean talks about you fondly.”   
“Well he better. Practically raised him and his for nearly three months when his dad dropped them off here. Speaking of, when do I get to meet Adam?”   
“Next time. He’s at a friend’s now. Sammy’s on a date.” He winked and Ellen laughed.   
“Nice. I hope she’s good, after the last ones...” Her face turned somber, and Dean’s fist clenched. He didn’t want to think about that, and luckily Ellen knew him well enough to know that. “Anyways, Jo’s upstairs with Ash. Go on up to see her, she’s been wonderin’ when you were gonna pop in. I can’t have ya in the bar anyways.” She swatted at the air in front of them. “It was nice meetin’ you Cas, I better see you around more often.” She smiled at him before turning back to her place at the bar, and Dean grabbed Cas’ wrist to lead him upstairs.   
When they made it to the door at the top, Dean rolled his eyes at the sign that read “Dr. Badass is: In”. He knocked and turned to Cas as they waited. “See, told ya she’d like you.” He mumbled, smirking smugly. Cas just rolled his eyes in reply and nudged Dean away as the door opened, revealing Ash. “Hey there, Doctor Badass. I heard you’re in.” Dean joked, tapping the sign on the door.   
Ash laughed and pulled Dean into a rough hug. “You’re a son of a bitch, you know that?” He cheered, looking back at Cas with a smile. “And this is...?”   
“Cas. Cas, this is Ash. Don’t call him Doctor Badass, it only boosts his ego.”   
“Is that Dean?” He heard a voice call from the back, and he turned just in time to see Jo enter the room. She squealed and ran up, jumping on him. He managed to catch her, but just barely. Luckily she got down quickly. “And you must be Castiel.” She said, moving over to circle around him. Cas stared at her nervously, and she smirked. “I think I approve. Though...I’d like to confirm this approval. Kitchen, now, all of you.” She walked away and Dean’s face drained of color. He’d forgotten to warn Cas of Jo’s way of liking people.   
Ash followed her immediately with a pat on Cas’ shoulder, and Dean stopped Cas as he started moving. “Hey, uh, so I forgot to mention something. Um, so, Jo has this thing she does when she meets someone, and--”   
“Dean! Hurry up and get him in here!” Jo called out, and Cas winced.   
“Anyways, uh, good luck?” He told Cas and quickly moved to the kitchen with Cas. Upon entering, he saw a couple lines of shots, ready for the drinking.   
“So Cas, how’s your tolerance level?” Jo smirked, her eyes wild as she looked at Cas.   
Dean turned his gaze to his friend, and he had to sit down after seeing the look on Cas’ face. His nervous look turned into a sly grin as he looked back at Jo. “It’s alright, nothing to brag about.” Cas replied as he took a seat. Jo’s eyebrow raised, and she just pushed five shots Cas’ way.   
“Knock yourself out then.” She winked and sat back, keeping her eyes on Cas. Ash’s attention was more on the piece of technology in front of him, but Dean’s eyes stuck to Cas as he took shot after shot, downing the five in front of him, plus five more from the lines.   
After a few moments, Cas licked his lips, and Dean would be lying if he said that didn’t go straight to his dick. “I’m starting to feel something.” He grinned at Jo, who just pushed more his way before pushing the last of it to Dean.   
Dean gave her a look, and she just gave him a lopsided smile in return. “Hey, if he’s drinking, you’re drinking. Get to it, pretty boy.” Dean scowled, but downed the drinks in front of him. 

\---

An hour later found Ash in his room working on some new hacking project, Jo downstairs helping Ellen run the bar, and a very drunk Dean and Cas draped over each other on the Harvelle’s couch.   
Dean was sprawled out over top of Cas, who was on his back on the couch. Dean’s head was tucked into Cas’ chest, and his arm was hanging off the couch lazily holding an empty bottle of beer. A song poured through the stereo in the living room, but Dean couldn’t think of the name.   
He looked up as Cas tapped his shoulder, and he gave him a quizzical look. “Wha?” He slurred, dropping the bottle the small height to the floor.   
Cas shook his head and giggled. “...Nothin’. Jus’...jus’ wanted to look at you.” Dean giggled in return and shifted closer.   
“Why? ‘m not that good to look at. Sammy’s always complainin’ ‘bout mah ugly mug.” He joked, giggling. Cas just shook his head again.   
“Shh, don’...don’ listen to Sam. He’s...shh. You’re beautiful.” Cas hiccuped and closed his eyes, a hand coming up to run through Dean’s hair.   
Dean nuzzled into the touch, and he smiled. “Thank ya, Cas. You’re beau--” He hiccuped himself before continuing. “Beautiful yourself.”   
Cas shook his head and pulled Dean a little closer. “Noo, no, ‘m not. You are.” Cas shook his head again and laughed. “This is a good song.”   
Dean’s ears tuned back into the music more, and he found himself nodding. “Yeah, it is.”   
Cas bobbed his head some, and he started singing. “...Gold, on the ceilin’. I ain’t blind, just a matter of time, ‘fore you steal it...” The words were slurred and sloppy, but Dean loved the sound all the same. His drunken mind told him to move closer, and he did.   
Their faces were just inches apart now, and Dean gave Cas a crooked smile as he stopped singing and gave him a look. “Wha?”   
Dean shook his head this time, and moved just a little closer to press their foreheads together. “Nothin’. Jus’....” He looked into Cas’ eyes for a moment, then he slowly pressed forward, his lips brushing Cas’. His drunken mind ignored the little voice in his head that told him to stop, and he pressed more into the kiss.   
At first Cas didn’t kiss back, but as soon as Dean was about to pull back and mumble some drunken apology the hand on his head pulled him closer, and he felt Cas’ tongue run along his lower lip. Dean obliged, opening up for Cas to deepen the kiss. His hands came up and gripped Cas’ hips, sneaking under the shirt a bit.   
His tongue slid against Cas’, and Dean couldn’t think about anything other than how he tasted. Cas didn’t taste how he thought he would, though it was mostly because of the alcohol on his breath. Still, there was an underlying taste of just pure Cas, and Dean wished to hell he could taste it better.   
The song changed, and the sounds of “Sacrilege” filled the room. Dean groaned as Cas rolled his hips up into Dean’s, but he pulled away, moving himself to hover over Cas. He felt more sober than before, but he knew he was still drunk off his ass.   
Cas gave him a look, half pleading and half in confusion, and Dean just shook his head. “Cas, we’re drunk. We shouldn’t. Jus’...we should sleep.” He settled back down against Cas, pretending he hadn’t seen the look of disappointment on Cas’ face.   
He looked up again, leaning up to give Cas another kiss. “When we’re sober, if ya still wanna...” Dean grinned lopsidedly against Cas’ lips, and it only grew as Cas smiled back himself in understanding.   
“Mkay Dean. Jus’...sleep now.” They kissed once more before Dean settled back down, falling asleep in Cas’ arms with fingers running through his hair.


	9. I'll Be Your Man

When Dean woke up, it was still dark out. The stereo was turned off, and the room was completely dark. The bar must’ve closed, because he couldn’t hear the faint patter of music and drunken laughter. He groaned as he lifted his head; it was heavy and it pounded, and he brought up a hand to cover where it hurt as he snuggled back into the warm body beneath him. Dean nuzzled the shoulder of the body, which still snored lightly underneath him, but when he realized who it was he stilled.   
He wracked his brain for what happened last night, but his head hurt too much to dwell on it too long. As his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he lifted his face to look at Cas.   
His face was relaxed, more relaxed than he’d seen it in weeks. His eyes were closed softly, and one corner of his mouth was tilted up in a small half smile. What was he dreaming about? Dean’s hand came up to trace along Cas’ jaw. It had been more stubbly recently than it had been when they first met in class, but he liked it.   
He liked everything about Cas; the way his nose crinkled when he laughed, how his eyes brightened when he smiled. Before he’d known what Cas looked like when he woke up in the morning, he used to think Cas never brushed his hair when he woke up. Now he knows that Cas’ hair is worse when he gets up and he does brush it, and that Cas looks damn adorable with messy bedhead.   
Dean smiled in the dark as some of the memories last night filtered through; flashes of darkened blue eyes, a lazy smile and drunken breath; soft lips and gentle yet demanding hands. He didn’t know if Cas would still feel that way when he woke up, but Dean would hang onto these little flashes of memory, even if it was extremely girly. His hungover mind didn’t give a shit about chick flick moments, and all he could think about was Cas, Cas, Cas.   
He drifted back to sleep with his hand resting against the side of Cas’ neck and his face buried into his shoulder. 

\---

The next time he woke up, it was too bright and all he heard were the loud voices of Jo and Ash. This time there was no warm body under him, and he was on his back and under a blanket. Had that blanket been over him and Cas last night, or had they put it on him after Cas got up?   
Dean moaned and rolled over, pressing his face into the back of the couch cushion. “Go away.” He mumbled into the cushion, unsure and uncaring if they heard him.   
A hand smacked over his back and he yelped, jolting away from the couch and glaring up at Jo, who was still smirking with her hand up. “C’mon, get up. Mom’s making breakfast. Time to eat, dude.” She told him and left the room, Ash laughing in the corner.   
Dean shot him a glare and sat up slowly, wishing he’d drank some water while drinking last night. “Where’s Cas?” He asked, and Ash pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Dean stood up slowly and stumbled that way, his stomach rolling as he did.   
The door was open to reveal a sobbing Cas curled around the toilet, his head tucked into his shoulder. Dean groaned and smiled gently as Cas looked over. “Mind making room?” He asked, tumbling forward to throw up as Cas moved away from the toilet.   
When he was done he moved back, leaning against the wall. “Shit, I’m never doing that again.” He whimpered weakly, his throat burning from the effects of vomiting. Cas nodded in agreement, his eyes watery. Dean reached over and smoothed a hand over Cas’ back as he threw up once more, closing his eyes against the bright light in the room. His head pounded and he regretted drinking so much.   
Cas moved back as he was done, moving to lean against Dean and rest his head on his shoulder. “I’ve never had a hangover this bad before.” Cas mumbled as Dean rested his head on Cas’ in return. “This is horrible, I want it to stop.”   
“We just need some caffeine in our systems, and we’ll be good.” Dean lurched forward as the need to throw up again overcame him and he leaned over the toilet seat. He groaned as he wiped his mouth with a few sheets of toilet paper and flushed the toilet. He resumed his previous position with Cas, nuzzling the top of his head. “Ellen will be in here soon to yell at us.”   
Cas groaned. “Why?” He asked, looking up at Dean.   
“Because she does that.” He said, closing his eyes. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Dean spoke again. “So, what do you remember from last night?” He asked quietly, wondering if he was the only one who remembered anything.  
Cas was quiet for a moment before he answered. “Everything.” He muttered, something in his voice that Dean couldn’t place.   
Dean nodded, lifting his head off of Cas’. “Well, when we’re not so hungover, we should probably talk…” He told him, his heart beating fast.   
Before Cas had the chance to speak, the door was flung open to reveal Ellen. Her expression was soft but firm, with a hint of smugness. “Rise and shine, boys.” She announced much too loudly. “There’s bacon, eggs and coffee out there and spare toothbrushes in the cabinet. Get yourselves cleaned up and ready to eat.” Ellen winked at them before she turned on her heels and walked down the hall again.   
At the thought of food, Dean felt the urge to throw up once more but choked it down. Greasy food would help his hangover and so would coffee, so he pushed himself up off the floor and helped Cas up. His gaze lingered on the other for a moment before he turned around and opened the medicine cabinet above the sink, pulling out two spare toothbrushes and handing one to Cas.   
About five minutes later they joined the others in the kitchen, where Jo shoved a couple of plates at them and pointed out the coffee on the table.   
“Go on, eat and drink.” She snickered, and Dean slowly made his way to the table, sitting in front of the coffee mugs.   
“You’re pure evil.” He muttered to Jo, causing both her and Ellen to laugh.   
“Honey, you knew you’d get into this mess. Next time don’t listen to Jo and you wouldn’t be in this mess.”   
Dean shot her a glare, but she just smirked back. When Cas sat down silently beside him, Dean inched his leg over to press against Cas’, not saying anything as he started eating.   
By time they were finished, Ellen had already gone down to the bar with Jo and Ash to do inventory. He didn’t know if she expected Cas and him to go down and help, but right now he didn’t care. He was feeling a bit better now that he’d eaten, and Cas looked like he did too. Now was probably as good a time as any to talk.   
Dean stood up and took Cas’ now empty plate to the sink, rinsing them both off. “So, last night.” He started, turning around and leaning against the counter as he looked at Cas, his heart pounding in his chest once more.   
Cas nodded, looking down. “Last night….” He agreed, folding his hands on the table.   
Dean crossed his arms over his chest and looked down awkwardly, the silence between them uncomfortable. “I’d like to try it, you know….a relationship. If you want to, that is.” He said, not looking up.  
His head still didn’t lift as he heard Cas stand up from his chair and walk over to him, his eyes staying on the floor. Dean’s head only lifted when a hand grabbed his hand, gently tilting his head up. He looked down into the blue eyes staring back at him, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in. At that moment, Cas surged forward, pressing their lips together.   
Dean stilled for a moment, a bit shocked, but after a moment he kissed back, his arms uncrossing and wrapping around Cas in return. When they broke apart, Dean pressed their foreheads together, keeping the other close. “I’m going to to take that as a yes, you do want to.” He murmured, smiling.   
Cas just nodded and smiled back. “Yeah, I do….” He mumbled, kissing Dean again quickly. “We should head out. We could probably make it to school by lunch time, though I don’t really feel like school for once. My head still hurts.”   
Dean chuckled and kissed Cas’ forehead. “Alright, we’ll go say goodbye to Jo, Ash and Ellen then be on our way.” 

\---

Almost an hour later they finally left, having agreed Cas would go home later tonight. For now they’d spend some time together before Dean had to go to work. It was already too late to go to school, and wished he went to school with Jo and Ash, they didn’t have school today. If him and Cas went to their school Sam wouldn’t be able to bitch at him for skipping.   
He parked in his usual spot in the apartment complex parking lot, smiling at Cas as they got out. “C’mon, I’ve got aspirin upstairs. No food though.” He said, getting out and heading up with Cas trailing behind him.   
Dean quickly unlocked the door and let them in, shutting it behind him. “Aspirin’s in the kitchen, cabinet above the stove.” He said, heading straight for his turntable. He smiled as he picked up a Beatles record, placing it on the turntable and putting the pin down. He closed his eyes as Hey Jude started playing, then moved to join Cas in the kitchen.   
As Cas tipped a few aspirin in his hand, Dean walked up behind him and placed his hands on his hips, nibbling gently on the back of his neck. “So, I was thinking, we’ve still got a couple hours before Sam and Adam are gonna get here…”   
Cas turned his head slightly to look at Dean, a smile on his face. “Let me take my aspirin first, Winchester. My head still hurts and you’re not helping.”   
Dean pouted and grabbed the bottle from Cas, tipping out a few aspirin for himself. “Not sure how I feel about your tone.” He muttered teasingly, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He took a drink to swallow down his pills, handing it over to Cas afterwards.   
A few minutes later found them in the living room on the couch, Cas sitting in Dean’s lap and Dean’s hands making their way up Cas’ shirt. He captured Cas’ lips with his own, licking into the other’s mouth as he rocked his hips up a bit. He removed his hands from where they were to work on the buttons of Cas’ wrinkled shirt, leaving the tie in place. Dean had rarely seen a day when Cas didn’t wear a tie, and today was no exception. He shoved the shirt off of the other’s shoulders, leaving his chest bare and explorable. He raked his fingers down Cas’ chest, but lifted his arms so his own shirt could be dragged up and over his head. As it hit the ground, he leaned forward and sucked on Cas’ collarbone, his hands moving down to undo his pants.   
His own pants were tightening fast, the zipper digging into him as he hardened. He leaned into the hands that made their way to his head, and he tugged at Cas’ khakis. They jerked apart as a knock sounded at the door, and Dean made a noise of frustration as he leaned his head back against the couch. “This isn’t cool.” He spat out, standing up once Cas got off of him and starting putting his shirt on. “Do you think we could pretend we’re not here?” He asked Cas, who shot him a look.   
“Dean, the turntable is up so loud I’m sure they could hear it, plus your car is in the parking lot. As far as I know you’re the only person in town who has a car like that. I’m sure they know you’re home.” Cas told him, fixing his tie and tucking his shirt in.   
Dean groaned and picked up his shirt, throwing it on quickly. “As soon as they leave we’re picking up right where we left off.” He growled, pulling Cas in for one last kiss before moving to the door.   
The person knocked on the door once more, and Dean grumbled under his breath before opening the door, stiffening as he saw who was there. He swallowed harshly before speaking. “Dad, uh, what’re you doing here?” He asked, stepping back to let him in. His eyes moved to Cas, who just finished fixing his hair.   
John moved into the apartment, his eyes moving to Cas immediately. His eyes narrowed, but overall he ignored Cas. “Kitchen.” He said gruffly before walking to it. Dean shut the door and quickly moved to Cas.   
“Sorry, I’m not sure what he’s going to say. Uh, you can hang out in Adam’s room for now or something, at least until I’m done talking with him.” He whispered, and Cas nodded in answer before moving down the hall.   
Dean made his way to the kitchen after Cas was in Adam’s room, and he stopped in the doorway to see his father sitting at the table with a beer. “Well, I wasn’t expecting to come home and find you here with some guy. Why the hell aren’t you in school?”  
“I didn’t have any important classes, and I had a bit of a late night last night.” He said, sitting down. “Cas is a friend, he’s just over because--”   
“I don’t wanna hear it.” John grumbled, taking a swig of his beer. “Well, I’m done with the job here. Caught the bastard and now he’s behind bars. I’ve got another job in Maine, so we’ll be heading out soon.”   
All color drained from Dean’s face. They were supposed to be here for the rest of the school year at least. He couldn’t leave now, not when school was going great and he just got together with Cas. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, we’ve got Adam now and Sam’s doing great in school, you know he wouldn’t want to leave.”   
John’s eyebrows raised. “What’s gotten into you? You never argue when we have to leave town.” John said, leaning forward a bit. “Is it some girl? Is it that guy in the other room?”   
“His name is Cas, and that’s not it. It’s just, Adam isn’t used to constantly moving, and the semester’s almost over, we’ve got a week before winter break. What if me and Sam and Adam stayed here--”   
“Dean, this is non-negotiable. We’re leaving in a week and that’s final.” John downed the rest of his beer and stood up. “I’ll be at the motel down the road for tonight, when I get back later I expect the boy to be gone and you and your brothers to have started packing.” He said, standing up and walking out.


	10. Fly Me to the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the long-awaited update! I apologize for not getting it up sooner but with school and distractions I had a bit of trouble getting around to finishing this. But, hey, I threw in a tad bit of smut to make up for it. It's not much but it's something. I hope you all enjoy it, because my plans for next chapter are a tad angsty.... :)

Dean watched as his father walked out again, a lump forming in his throat. No, this couldn’t be happening. Not when Sam just found a girl he likes and is doing so well in school and is doing so much better than before, not when Adam’s just come here and made friends himself, not when he himself has just now gotten together with Cas. His Dad can’t just walk in and interrupt his life, their lives, just as things are finally starting to look up for him and his brothers.  
Dean’s eyes flickered up to Cas’ face as he entered the room, a look of worry on his face. “What’d he say?” He asked, and Dean stood up.  
“He wants us to pack up and be ready to leave by the end of the week.” Dean murmured as he walked to him, placing his head in the crook of his neck.  
Cas stiffened at the words and held Dean close, nosing the side of his head. “And what do you want?” He whispered, and Dean closed his eyes.  
“For once I don’t want to leave.” He confessed.  
Cas pulled back to look into Dean’s eyes. “Can he really make you leave? I mean, you’re eighteen now, and you’re Adam’s guardian.”  
Dean shook his head, looking into Cas’ eyes. “If I refuse, he’ll get angry, or worse, take just Sam. I can’t have that, and I can’t fight him. I don’t...maybe if I talk to Ellen and Bobby--”  
“Then do so. He can’t just uproot you like that. I know you’re used to it, and he does it all the time, but you’re old enough to make decisions for yourself, and so is Sam. He can’t take Adam because he refused to claim him. On top of that, I’m not letting you go anywhere.”  
Dean nodded. “Tonight I’ll talk to Bobby, I have to work.” He agreed. “You going home tonight? I can give you a ride on my way.”  
Cas let out a sigh and nodded. “Yeah. My parents won’t be happy with me, but I can handle it. The worst I’ll get is a month’s grounding, which I guess is fine.”  
Dean smiled back. “Well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. I know you don’t like to go out too much, but I can’t see you being locked up for a whole month.” He joked, pulling Cas close again.  
“I’ve got books, I’d get through it.” he grinned back, pulling Dean in for a kiss.  
They stood there for a moment kissing softly, but after a minute or so the kiss became heated and Dean’s hands moved to the other teen’s button up. His hands flew over the buttons as he undid them, his mouth never leaving Cas’. Dean pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and let it fall to the floor before kicking it out of the way. He pulled back from the kiss for a moment and smiled against Cas’ lips. “You know, I’m thinking we should pick up from where we left off before we were interrupted.” He murmured, pulling back to tug his own shirt up and over his head, throwing it with Cas’ as he moved forward again, this time taking the time to nibble on his neck.  
He felt fingers move through his hair as Cas held him close, the other hand running down his torso down to his jeans. He moved his hips back a bit to give Cas the access to open them, but instead the hand there moved lower, palming him through his jeans. Dean gave a low moan at the first contact, biting Cas’ neck lightly before moving to bite at his shoulder. “Cas…” He growled against Castiel’s skin, moving the dark-haired boy back and against the wall of the kitchen.  
“Dean.” Cas groaned back as he hit the wall, spreading his hips a bit as Dean moved his knee forward to press his thigh in between them.  
His hands moved down the other’s chest, only stopping them when he felt the edge of his khakis. Dean’s fingers toyed with the waistband of Cas’ pants for a moment before he began undoing the belt that held them up, leaving it in the loops as he undid the button and the zipper of the pants as well. Dean smiled into Cas’ neck and kissed down to his collarbone, sucking a mark there before dropping down onto his knees in front of him.  
He looked up into Cas’ eyes, what blue was left dark with lust as Dean leaned in and kissed along his abdomen as he slowly pulled down him khakis and boxer-briefs mid-thigh. His tongue dipped into the other’s navel, moving over to nip at Cas’ hip for a moment before, finally, moving down and sucking on the tip of his cock.  
Dean smiled around Cas as he heard the choked sound he let out, loving the feel of hands coming up and tugged on his own short hair. He lapped over the head of his cock, suckling just slightly as the other started leaking precome out.  
Dean let out a moan as he heard Cas mewl above him, his hands gripping the hips set in front of him harshly as he heard a small ‘Dean’ whimpered out above him. He took more of Cas into his mouth, swallowing him down and humming softly.  
After a few more moments, hands tugged at his hair, mumbling a warning he was about to come, but Dean didn’t back off. Instead he took even more of Cas into his mouth and let his hands move down to unbutton his jeans.  
It only took a few strokes and Cas coming down his throat for him to come as well, loving the sound of the other’s wrecked slurs spilling from his lips like gospel. Dean licked him clean before standing up, pulling him` close. “Fuck…” he muttered, lazily pressing his lips to Cas’ neck.  
After a few moments he pulled away, moving to grab a clean set of boxers to replace his currently sticky ones. Behind him, Dean could hear the other teen pulling up his khakis and redoing them. He quickly changed himself before settling onto the couch, his arms spread invitingly.  
He held Cas close once he was in his arms, burying his face into the other’s raven hair. “I don’t wanna go.” He mumbled, tightening his hold on him.  
Cas lifted his head, smiling softly at Dean. “I don’t want you to go either…” He said, his eyes searching his face. “Promise me you’ll find some way to stay?”  
Dean nodded, bringing a hand up to cup his face. “Yeah. I promise.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “Not like I can just leave you right after I just got you, right?” Dean chuckled.  
Cas shook his head. “Nope.” They stayed like that for a few more moments, with Cas in Dean’s arms, but before long he was pulling out of Dean’s grip and heading over to the records.  
“Whatcha lookin’ for?” Dean asked, not getting up to join him.  
“Nothing in particular.” The other replied, but pulled out a record before long. He replaced the record already on the turntable and set the pin before turning to Dean with a raised eyebrow.  
Dean’s own eyebrows shot up, and he smirked. “Can I help you?” He asked as Cas started walking over. He glanced at Cas’ outstretched hands, and shook his head once he realized what he was silently asking. “I don’t dance, sweetcheeks.” He grinned up at the other, and Cas just smacked his arm.  
“Get up.” He said, trying to stifle a smile. Dean groaned, but obliged, standing and taking his hands. Cas pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck as Frank Sinatra’s Fly Me to the Moon started playing.  
Dean’s hands made their way to Cas’ hips again, and he smirked down at him. “Just sayin’, this is Dad’s record, not mine.” He told him, and Cas just chuckled.  
“I’m sure it is.” The other teen replied, swaying with Dean as the music played.  
As the music went on, Cas’ grin grew wider, and Dean let himself loosen up and dance a little more. “ _In other words, pleease be truuuue…_ " Dean grinned, leaning in close. " _In other woooorrrrds…...IIIII, loooove…..you._ " When the song ended, he kissed Cas’ nose, then pulled away. “Don’t say a word to anyone else.” He half-threatened, and Cas held his hands up in surrender.  
“Not a soul. Can’t have everyone thinking Dean Winchester’s gone soft, now can we?” He teased.  
“Shut up.” Dean said, throwing a pillow at Cas. “And since when do you tease?” He asked, sitting down. He glanced at the time and let out a curse. “Fuck, we gotta go pick up Sammy and Adam.” He said, grabbing his boots and pulling them on.  
A hand grabbed his jaw, gently lifting his head. Dean smiled as he looked at Cas, leaning up a bit to give him a kiss. “I guess I gotta take you home too, huh?” He said, finishing putting his boots on. “Don’t forget to tell Gabe I said hi.” He told him, grabbing his coat and handing Cas his.  
“I won’t.” Cas said, shrugging on his coat as they headed out the door and towards the Impala.


End file.
